


The Loona Girls

by sailorloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorloona/pseuds/sailorloona
Summary: This is a collection of one shots for loona! Some are rated and some are not. Please feel free to leave ideas in the comment section!





	1. Tour Bus(Yvesoul)

*If you're a kid or just don't like smut then don't read this please I'm begging.

There were too many loud noises too many people and the smell was too rancid. Jinsoul tried to stop Jiwoo from dragging her across the concrete but the girl was relentless and a little feral. Not once did she bring her feet off the ground her sneakers getting scuffed in the process. Still, Jiwoo had managed to pull her across town to the crowded venue. Jinsoul finally starts walking when she notices all the people piling around the entrance. She should be home studying or watching a movie with her boyfriend but no here she was frozen looking at the sign above her.

The neon lights were being reflected on her glasses as she read out the bold lettering. 

Tonight: The Loona Girls!!! 

Jinsoul read the words over and over again with her mouth hanging wide open. Looking down she starts to become self-conscious. Everyone was dressed vividly and sparkly. She only had jorts that came down mid-thigh and a funky button up on. Her friend pushes her out of her daze almost knocking her glasses off. She turns to Jiwoo who is even dressed up for the event. She teased her usually straight bangs and her hair was an absolute mess while she was wearing a tight black strapless top with matching leather pants. “Come on I want to be in the front!” 

The blonde lets herself be dragged again and inside the venue. She gets a little sick from the humidity and stuffiness cringing every time she makes contact with someone’s sweaty body. Jiwoo pushes through the complaining mass of bodies, “EXCUSE ME SORRY COMING THROUGH!” Jinsoul snorts at her loud friend as they maneuver to the front and right up to the stage. Jiwoo claps and excitedly yells that she’s made it and turns to Jinsoul who is completely uninterested, “God this is gonna be so fun!”

Shaking her head at her friend Jinsoul looks at the stage and notices the instruments. There’s Keytar, a glitter bass, and a maroon electric guitar. In the back, there’s a drum set too. Jinsoul wasn’t really into the music scene she liked quiet music. While she would stay home and listen to soul and Motown Jiwoo liked this loud pop music that was becoming pretty mainstream. Tonight was just only one of those bands to which Jiwoo was obsessed with one of its members.

Jinsoul continues to observe her surroundings bored out of her mind. All of sudden though when she was kicking a cup on the ground the crowd goes wild…well, accept her. Three leather-clad girls come out on the stage waving and blowing kisses. Jiwoo jumps in the air, “KIM LIPPIE I LOVE YOU!!!” Jinsoul smiles at her friend and starts to cheer too, determined to have a little fun tonight. The girl who Jiwoo was screaming for had platinum blonde hair that was teased in a crazy manner. There was a purple-haired girl who went to the back that had all animal print on. The final girl had a punk-rock bob with a leather jacket on. 

She closely watches them get their instruments ready. The bob girl was on the keytar, Jiwoo’s girl was center with the bass and the purple girl was back on the drums spinning her sticks around. Jinsoul focuses on the guitar to the side though wondering where the owner is. For the second time tonight the crowd goes wild but it’s much louder. Jinsoul doesn’t know what’s causing the commotion but as soon as she looks up she feels every nerve in her body tingle.

Oh

The girl is smiling widely and blowing kisses to the crowd. Each one thrown out prompts some crazy ass person to scream their lungs out. Jinsoul doesn’t blame them though because she’s never seen someone this gorgeous. She has leather pants on like the rest of the band but she’s more elegantly styled with only a white frilly shirt on with a deep v. Jinsoul focuses on the exposed skin and blushes when she notices that she’s not wearing a bra. 

Jinsoul shuts her mouth when she’s caught staring locking eyes which are emphasized with dark makeup. The girl only winks at her and goes to pick up the guitar adjusting the strap over her neck. After a few more sound checks and adjusting their instruments, the band is ready. Jinsoul quickly asks Jiwoo who is currently foaming out the mouth, “who’s on guitar?” Her friend turns around with a squeak and looks at the girl for the first time tonight whose now tuning her guitar. 

Waving her hand and blowing a raspberry she turns back to Jinsoul not noticing how curious the blonde is, “ah that’s Yves she never interacts with the audience during the show though.” Jiwoo goes back to screaming for Kim Lip so Jinsoul thinks that’s probably all she’s going to know about the mysterious guitar player. Is her weird name. The blonde on stage nods at her members and steps forward to the mic. 

“How is everyone tonight?” She smiles and tilts her head when the crowd goes wild once again.

Licking her lips she nods, “Okay then let’s get started!”

Backing up she starts to strum her bass while the rest of the members start with her. The song is surprisingly good or maybe Jinsoul is just encouraged by all the dancing bodies around her. Awkwardly she starts to dance around as well. Though as the song plays on everyone gets more excited and Jinsoul relaxes even starting to laugh as she dances. 

“Let's go crazy!” The singer screams into the microphone. The blonde can’t help but throw glances at the guitarist only getting disappointed when her gaze is down on the strings leaning forward every now and then to add vocals to the song. Nearing the end of the song she steps forward and goes into a solo making the few girls in front of her swoon and reach out. When she’s done she stands straight up and winks at them turning back around to go to her mic.

The concert goes on and fun song after fun song plays out. Jinsoul is sweating now from all the dancing huffing out hot air. She fans herself and Jiwoo with her hands smiling at the girl who is gasping for air. The whole time Yves has only spared a few glances at the crowd throwing out a wink or two when she does. It was almost frustrating since Kim Lip has brought people on stage touched hands with the crowd and even thrust in Jiwoo’s face. The girl one the Keytar whose name she learned was JoJo crowd-surfed after one of her solos. 

Hell, the drummer even was being more interactive with the crowd. Simply put it this Yves was pretty focused on her music which Jinsoul admired but for some reason she just wanted her to look at her again. The first time they locked eyes made Jinsoul’s body light on fire and she was curious to why it did that. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was because she was embarrassed or maybe…

“Kim Lip I kinda want to sing, you mind if I take center.” Jinsoul is shaken from her thoughts and stares at the girl who just spoke for the first time tonight. Her voice is deep and smooth. Jinsoul likes the way it sounds. The leader quirks an eyebrow up clearly shocked at the request. Shrugging shoulders and laughing she steps back and Yves takes a spot at center. The crowd is going absolutely crazy but Jinsoul is star-struck since her infatuation is right in front of her now. 

Clearing her throat Yves steps up to the mic and lets her velvet voice ring through the venue, “this is one called Purple Rain.” Jiwoo gasps so Jinsoul turns around to ask her what’s wrong but she’s frozen when the first chords are strummed out. It’s a slower song so everyone grabs a partner and starts swaying to the beat. Jinsoul panics and lets out an exasperated sigh when Jiwoo is grabbed by some guy. She gives Jinsoul an apologetic shrug and goes back to smiling at the fluffy haired boy. Jinsoul has never understood people when they say they felt chills go through the body but she felt them as soon as Yves sang the first note.

Her voice was raspy and emotional so of course, the blonde snaps her gaze at the girl, squeaking when Yves' eyes are locked onto her. Jinsoul glances around herself making sure it’s her that Yves is looking at her. She finally looks back up she knows she’s not imagining things when Yves is still staring straight at her. So she stands there. Like an idiot and does nothing but watch as the girl sings her heart out to the crowd. Yves continues to stare at her the entire time putting Jinsoul into a trance.

All the sudden the girl takes the mic off the stand and makes her way to the edge of the stage. She stops playing the guitar swinging it back behind her and moves her hands into a clap gesturing for the crowd to do the same. Jinsoul thinks her heart is about to explode when Yves kneels down right in front of her making some people even gasp. The blonde doesn’t think anything is real at this point as the girl grabs her hand and guides it to the slip of her shirt. When she makes contact with the sweaty skin on her tone tummy Jinsoul has to suck in air.

The girl belts out the last few lyrics while making Jinsoul rub up on her putting on a show for the whole venue. Jinsoul is slowly spiraling and looks at the other members who are giving Yves amused glances. Finally, the song is done and Yves who had her eyes closes snaps them open to stare at Jinsoul. Licking her lips she throws a wink at the blonde and stands up. After that performance, Jinsoul doesn’t move the rest of the show. 

Jiwoo was excited telling her things like oh my god she’s never done that and people are so jealous and she must like you were not helping her case that she was incredibly turned on and attracted to the guitarist of this band. There were two thoughts running through Jinsoul’s mind. The fact that she had a perfectly good boyfriend waiting for her at home and the fact that she wanted to touch Yves again and again and ag- “hey the show is ending let’s go outside!” 

Her friend screams into her ear and takes a hold of her hand. Jiwoo drags a dazed Jinsoul outside into the now chilly air looking for a certain vehicle. Jinsoul snaps out of it once she feels the cold nipping at her bare legs. She pays attention to where Jiwoo is dragging her and when they stop near a large bus she blows out with frustration. Instantly she knows what’s going on, “we are not groupies Jiwoo!” Her friend giggles and slaps her on the shoulder, “oh come on live a little!”

“I have a boyfriend!” Jiwoo rolls her eyes and looks to where the venue is emptying. As soon as the band said goodbye Jiwoo dragged her friend out because she wanted a chance with Kim Lip…maybe even JoJo. “Okay sure I saw you drooling over Yves in there you can't fool me.” Jinsoul throws a fit and rips her hand from Jiwoo’s. “Come on let's go I’m not letting you go in there.” Jiwoo retorts back turning it into a full-blown argument. 

What they don’t notice is the crowd forming around the bus for the same reason they were. Jinsoul gives up and wants to go home so she turns around and stomps off. Or at least she tries to but she bumps into a tall figure. Her eyes are met with a tan chest sparkling with glitter and sweat. She looks down and gulps when she sees abs constricting at her stare. If the platforms shoes don’t give it away the sultry voice above her does, “Hey baby waiting for me?” Jinsoul doesn’t know if she wants to think god or curse him. But honestly she can’t think straight right now literally because all she wants is for Yves to fu- “No oh hell no…No groupies tonight.” Jinsoul takes her gaze from where it was settled on plump glossy lips to where a shorter woman was behind the tall figure sporting a clipboard.

“Come on Vivian I never have girls it’s always Jo and Lip.” The woman in a fur coat shakes her head twisting her finger around in the air. “So? What’s fair is fair just because you found some ass doesn’t mean you get to have it.” Jinsoul backs away and turns around to check on her friend only to catch her giving a thumbs up at her while she’s being dragged into the bus by the blonde band member. The older woman catches this and perks her cat-eye glasses on top of her head while placing a hand on her hip.

“No Kimberly!” Yves is now cheesing at the woman hard. Jinsoul looks at her name tag Vivian Wong manager. The blonde snorts at the previously sexy girl who was begging the woman for whatever reason. Vivian pushes her glasses back down giving Yves a serious look, “fine but you only get an hour when I come back we’re leaving whether you're done or not.” Yves closes her eyes and pumps her fist for celebration but when she notices Jinsoul is staring at her with a small smile on her face she stands straight up and clears her throat.

Jinsoul thinks she’s cute…really cute. No one should be allowed to be sexy and cute at the same time. Her seductive voice comes back when she asks Jinsoul to come inside and the blonde can’t resist being dragged for the fiftieth time tonight but this time she doesn’t mind it at all. The older woman shakes her head, she usually doesn’t have a problem with Yves since the youngster usually smokes and goes to sleep while the other two her age party and fuck desperate girls leaving her with an actual teenager. 

Looking at the crowd of still hopeful girls and even a few guys she yells at them, “go on get the fuck out of here! You aren’t getting any tonight!” Being a manager was hard especially for a pop group. Taking the hand of Yerim or who the fans call Choerry she starts to walk them to a nearby diner, “come on baby I’ll feed ya since your friends want to eat something not so appropriate.” Choerry frowns and looks back at the bus, “but Kim said they were eating cake tonight.” 

Vivian shakes her head, “no baby not the cake you’re thinking of now shut up and come on.” 

Back on the tour bus, Jinsoul starts to get a little scared as she watches her friend take turns with making out with Jo and Kim. She and Yves were sitting across from them awkwardly watching. Jinsoul cringed internally as Jo’s hand slipped down Jiwoo’s shirt and Kim’s was burying its way into her tight pants. Jinsoul stands up abruptly, “Okay I think it’s time I go home do you wanna come to Jiwoo?” Yves stands up and grabs her wrist. 

Jinsoul turns around and tries to focus on the girl in front of her but the moans of her friend are distracting. “Don’t go yet um we can go to the back where it’s quiet.” Jinsoul ways her options out. She could go home and go to bed and try to forget any of this ever happened. Or she could go to the back with Yves and be ALONE with her. Her body speaks for her when she nods her hand hypnotized by the pretty smile being thrown at her. 

The bus is huge and Yves slides a door open and walks into what looks like a bedroom. It’s cramped since the bed is so big and Jinsoul takes in the surrounding. The bed sheets are tiger print and there’s a shit ton of pillows. On the shelves, there's an array of lava lamps and strobe lights but they're not on at this moment. Yves shuts the door behind them and locks it. Jinsoul can feel her come closer behind her shivering when hot breath makes contact with her neck. Yves pushes her way past Jinsoul to turn the light off hopping onto the bed.

Jinsoul raises a brow when the bed moves weirdly making it look like Yves is floating on top of it. “Cool right? It’s a water bed.” Jinsoul swallows harshly not liking how Yves’s is making her temperature rise. The warm glow from the lava lamps is making her skin look more appetizing. Jinsoul wonders how much body glitter the girl put on. The girl crawls up the bed and opens up a drawer pulling out a long thick cigarette. 

The blonde stands there awkwardly as the guitarist lights the cigarette up and takes a long drag. Jinsoul can’t help but think how sexy it is the way the smoke rolls out of her mouth. At the same time though she’s confused since the smoke is really thick and it doesn’t smell like tobacco. Yves quirks her brow before patting the spot beside her. Hesitantly Jinsoul kicks off her shoes the same that Yves had done and crawls on the mattress. It wobbles and flows beneath her so she steadies herself before kneeling beside the girl.

“Hmm no, I want you closer.” Jinsoul squeaks as she’s pulled onto Yves’ lap and sits sideways on the girl’s legs. The girl smiles mischievously and leans up wrapping one arm around Jinsoul’s waist handing the cigarette to Jinsoul, “oh no I don’t smoke tobacco it’s bad for you.” Yves raises her brow tilting her head trying to meet Jinsoul’s eyes. “It’s not a cigarette it’s something better.” The blonde finally looks at the girl and takes the mysterious object out of her hand. 

Jinsoul almost regrets it since the now free hand is rubbing up and down her bare thigh. Trying to distract herself she asks a question, “what is this?” Yves who is currently rubbing her inner thigh tightly holding on to her waist hums out before answering, “It’s a joint try it.” Jinsoul repeats Jiwoo’s advice in her head come on live a little and takes a hit. The blonde inhales and instantly starts coughing but she receives affectionate pats on her back. “It gets easier trust me.” 

She starts to get the hang of it, taking slow drags while Yves keeps smiling at her. Jinsoul chuckles awkwardly when Yves compliments her, “your ass is cute in those shorts I couldn’t help but look at it.” She just nods and thanks the girl whose eyes are getting darker by the minute. “You know I think nerds are sexy.” Jinsoul’s throat closes up and she tries to ignore the raspy voice. A finger runs along her thigh, “they’re the freakiest in bed.” 

Jinsoul sighs and smiles Yves shrugging not really knowing what to say. She starts to panic when her glasses are slipped off and a pair of lips come close to her ear, “you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever met.” The blonde blushes hard especially at the hand rubbing her ass now. Wanting to change the subject she backs away from the lips ghosting along her jaw, “hey um what is this stuff.” She gestures to the joint in her hand.

Yves tears her eyes where they glued on Jinsoul’s lips, “weed it’ll make you feel good.” Jinsoul already feeling the effects giggles and nods enthusiastically. Her fun is ruined though when Yves slaps her ass and growls out, “especially when I’m fucking you.” Jinsoul’s laughter stops and she hands the joint to a now confused Yves. She crawls off the bed a little faded and stands up trying to get out of the room. Yves panics and sits the joint in the ashtray flopping towards the edge of the bed. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Jinsoul shudders at the pet name and continues to jerk on the door. I have a boyfriend who loves me, “I have a boyfriend who loves me so I will be going home now.” Jinsoul doesn’t like how sad Yves looks and she doesn’t like how much the pout on her lips is affecting her. Leaning back on the door she closes her eyes when Yves stares into them with false tears filling them. “He doesn’t have to know this can be a secret.” Jinsoul snaps her eyes back open when she’s pulled forward by the back of her thighs. She keeps pushing herself away only to get pulled back in. She yells at the girl to stop only getting a whine in response. 

Yves gives up and runs her hand through her hair, “listen you can leave now and it be the biggest regret of your life or you can stay and I can make you forget about your boyfriend.” Jinsoul finds herself at another standpoint. Yves was very convincing especially the way she was smiling at Jinsoul. The blonde huffs and sits down beside the girl making her cheer and clap. Yves leans in to kiss her but Jinsoul pushes her away. 

“Just because I’m staying doesn’t mean I’m going to f-f-fu…have sex with you.” Her whole entire face is beet red and the finger she has pointed in the musicians face is shaking. Expecting to be thrown out at that instead she receives a cheesy smile. “Of course! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” The blonde sighs out in relief. Even though she could feel the arousal in her panties she wasn’t for sure if she wanted Yves to take care of it. She watches as Yves crawls up the bed to retrieve the joint to bring it back for them to share. 

Jinsoul easily accepts since her nerves are all over the place and the fumes were calming her down. The blonde glances at the girl a little creeped out by her stare, “you’re weird.” Yves fakes offense and takes the joint out of hand. “Yeah but you like it or you wouldn’t be here.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes slowly building confidence, “oh so you’re cocky too.” Yves chuckles and takes a long drag giving the blonde a side eye, “I wouldn’t say cocky.” Jinsoul likes this. The way she feels right now. She doesn’t know if it’s the weed or the girl though. 

They finish the joint in silence laughing at nothing in particular. Jinsoul starts to ask questions suddenly wanting to know more about this mysterious girl, “so what’s your name.” Yves looks at her tilting her head back pretending she’s thinking, “ah it’s yves.” Jinsoul pushes on the giggling girl’s shoulder making her fall back onto the water bed jiggling their bodies in the process. Jinsoul leans over her body smiling at how the girl’s nose scrunches up when she’s laughing. “You know what I mean.” 

The blonde squeaks when she’s pulled down beside Yves so that they’re lying side by side face to face only inches apart. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before Yves answers, “It’s Sooyoung. What’s yours?” Jinsoul tests the name out a few times ignoring how focused Sooyoung is on her lips. “My name is Jinsoul.” Sooyoung smiles showing cute bunny teeth. Jinsoul can’t believe how mature Sooyoung looks when she acts like a bubbly kid. “How old are you?” 

Sooyoung pretends to think again making the blonde scoff, “I’m twenty how old are you?” Jinsoul smiles and tells her the same age. It was weird that they were but she didn’t pay any mind. The musician comes out with another quick question, “do you go to college?” 

“Yeah I’m studying mathematics right now.” She winks making the girl loudly moan. Jinsoul slaps the girl on the shoulder as she writhes around on the bed, “and she’s smart god bless!” The blonde sits back up hating how much her heart is racing but it makes the other girl raise up too. “Seriously that’s so hot…I’m starting to think the universe sent me you.” Jinsoul scoffs and pushes the star off when she starts getting to close.

“I’m sure you tell all the girls that.” Sooyoung giggles and grabs onto her chin making her look straight into her eyes. “You’re only the third one I’ve had in here.” Jinsoul raises a brow surprised at the confession but she doesn’t let herself believe it since the girl easily could be lying. She seems to notice Jinsoul’s skepticism and starts to ramble off nervously, “no seriously I’m kind of a romantic unlike,” She opens up the door and Jinsoul blushes at all the moaning, “them.” Sooyoung closes it and locks it back before continuing.

“First girl in here was me just experimenting the second I started dating even though I realized you could never date a groupie because well she started stalking me and,” Jinsoul is listening closely to the girl complaining about her failed relationship and the fact she had to put out a restraining order. “But here you are. You know what they say third time is a charm.” The blonde rolls her eyes but allows the hands that sneaked back around her to stay there. 

“I’m not here for that remember?” Sooyoung pouts and pulls Jinsoul closer. “You don’t feel it?” The girl tilts her head confused at the musician’s statement. “This attraction between us I feel like I know you from somewhere.” Jinsoul thinks for a moment and something hits her. Back when she was young there was a girl in her math class that had the same cheesy smile with bunny teeth. Sooyoung had the same smile as her first love. Nostalgia hits her like a truck. That girl moved away and Jinsoul hasn’t thought about her since. But here she was seeing her in this popstar.

Sooyoung was thinking the same thing. There was this emo girl in her math class that always answered the questions first. She had the same eyes as Jinsoul. Almond shaped and curious but Sooyoung had moved away only returning to her hometown for this tour. She always dreamed of finding that girl but she wasn’t too hopeful. Although she would never forget her since…she was Sooyoung’s first love. Leaning forward to capture pouty lips she’s suddenly stopped. Jinsoul is keeping those lips away because the closer they got the more her resolve left her. 

I have a boyfriend who loves me I have a boyfriend who loves me I have a boyfriend who…fuck.

Jinsoul can’t take it anymore and grabs Sooyoung’s hand and guide it to where they both want it and she can’t believe the moan that comes out of her mouth much less the one that comes out of Sooyoung’s. “Why do I want this so badly?” The guitarist looks down to where her hand is cupping Jinsoul’s sex through her jorts. Jinsoul moans when fingers start rubbing her through the fabric. The blonde cranes her neck back so that the lips that had started kisses her there could have more access. “I…I shouldn’t want this.” She’s shushed and Sooyoung pushes her down on the water bed making them move fluidly against each other.

“It’s okay.” The look Sooyoung is giving her makes her feel safe actually like it’s not wrong that she wants this so much. She watches the girl lean down closing her eyes when glossy lips ghost over hers, “I noticed how you were looking at me when I was on stage.” Jinsoul gasps when her the buttons on her jorts are being snapped open. “It’s okay I felt it too.” So she wasn’t imagining things. Sooyoung was actually paying attention to her actually sung that song so emotionally to her. It turned her on even more. 

“You really are the prettiest girl I’ve ever met.” Jinsoul locks her hands behind her neck already desperate to be closer, “just shut up and kiss me.” When they’re lips finally lock so many realizations hit Jinsoul. Like how this feels so right. She’s never wanted someone so badly. It didn’t matter that she had a boyfriend at home who loved her…because she definitely didn’t love him. Jinsoul lets herself get stripped from her clothes. She’s doesn’t even feel the need to be shy with the way Sooyoung is looking at her. The girl above her bits her lips while leaning back to turn the lights back off since Jinsoul turned them back on when she got up to leave. Now the only light in the room was from the lava lamps.

She watches with hungry eyes as Sooyoung peels her own shirt off revealing the beautiful body underneath. Jinsoul can’t but reach out to touch it. Making her palms flat on a toned tummy purring when she feels the abs tighten underneath them. Sooyoung’s voice is raspy again like it was before she tried walking out, “have you ever had sex before? With your boyfriend?” Of course she has before but already this was better. Sure it was good because well he loved her so he would show her that when they would have sex. Jinsoul always thought it was awkward though.

This though…her whole body was on fire from Sooyoung’s touch. She’s never had such a painful pressure in her stomach, “yeah um…it’s nice and slow?” Jinsoul helps her take her pants off which are sticking to her because of the sweat. The blonde takes in the body in front of her sparkling with the glitter almost glowing from the warm light hitting it. “Well I’m about to show you how it really feels.” The words are almost moaned out and Jinsoul receives another kiss.

It’s hotter this time with Sooyoung shoving her tongue down her throat. Not allowing her to breathe. She doesn’t mind though the feeling of being suffocated especially when it feels this good. The girl breaks apart and starts moving down her body planting open mouth kisses here and there making Jinsoul squirm beneath her. Sooyoung situates herself between the blonde’s legs making her scared for what’s about to happen. She chokes out a moan when a tongue takes a swipe inside her.

The girl’s tongue is just like her voice smooth like velvet. Jinsoul grabs onto black hair that was drenched with sweat from the show and loses herself to the feeling of being ate out. This is something that’s she's not experienced since her lover at home thought it was gross. Sooyoung however seemed to love it licking up all her arousal while kissing on her so tenderly. She was already so close arching her back off the water bed making them shift in the process. 

Her clit was being sucked on and she knows she was about to see stars but unfortunately the girl pulls away last second. Jinsoul starts to protest trying to pull the lips now covered in her arousal back to where they belonged. “No no no wait please.” The girl only licks her lips like it’s the tastiest thing she’s ever had, “your turn.” Jinsoul is confused when Sooyoung flop over beside her making the bed wobble. Jinsoul doesn’t really know what’s going on but when the girl giggles and talks to her dirty she feels her arousal tenfold, “Baby eat me out.”

Following the request, Jinsoul crawls down and in between long tan legs. She’s not for sure what to do as she stares at Sooyoung’s very wet…“ what are you waiting for?” Jinsoul gulps and glances up. She wants to dive straight in but she doesn’t want to embarrass herself. Sure she’s fantasized about eating pussy but that doesn’t mean she knows how to. “I…I don’t know what to do.” The girl laughs and goes to rub her head massaging right behind her ear. “Hmm I don’t know pretend you’re eating ice-cream and when you get to my clit treat it like a noodle.” 

The blonde looks up at the girl trying to contain a laugh, “you’re ruining the mood.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and shoves Jinsoul into her. She would learn by doing it not by listening on how to do it. Jinsoul falls into a quick pace just repeating the actions that makes the girl above her moan. She likes the taste on her tongue licking up all the juices that spill out every time she sucks on a certain spot. The nails digging in her scalp are only encouraging her to try harder but when her hair is starting to be pulled she moans out on the wetness. “Come here.” Jinsoul doesn’t want to stop though she’s not enjoyed herself like this in a long time. But the grip on her hair is too tight as she’s dragged up. “I said come here.” 

So Jinsoul crawls up onto the body sighing from the feeling on Sooyoung’s warmth. She’s pulled into a slow kiss much more passionate than the others. The girl cups her chin and pushes her back, “you like how I taste?” Jinsoul can only nod and she scrunches her eyes close when two fingers enter her suddenly, “o-oh fuck.” She feels a breath right next to her ear when the fingers start moving inside her. She doesn’t know who moans louder her or Sooyoung, “You feel so good.” Jinsoul buries her face into a sweaty neck biting hard on the skin there.

She likes how Sooyoung is talking right in her ear, reminding her how turned on she is. She wants to make her feel good too so she fumbles her hand around to find what she’s looking for and when she finds wet heat she shoves her fingers inside moaning at the tight feeling. Jinsoul falls into a rhythm the same rhythm Sooyoung is fucking her to. Everything is on fire with the girl’s hot breath hitting the side of her face desperately trying to find her lips amongst the lust.

Jinsoul starts to grind on the fingers knuckle deep in her rolling her hips down to meet each pump. At the same time every roll of her hips pushes her fingers into Sooyoung deeper. Soon they’re going at the same pace kissing sloppily in the process. Jinsoul is so close and she knows the girl underneath is to the way she’s throbbing around her fingers. She moans loudly when her lips are bitten down on bringing the blood. 

She listens closely to the breathy moans as the girl comes on her fingers the flesh around so tight that Jinsoul’s not sure she can pull them out. So she pushes them deeper letting the arousal get to her. She would have guessed that Sooyoung had such pretty moans but it only got better as she got louder. Jinsoul kisses on the side of her face and down the sharp jawline loving how it fits so nicely against her lips. Moving along her face she brings her lips back to plump ones and gives them small kisses trying to stay calm but she can’t help but whimper against them every time fingers curl deep inside her.

Her eyes are closed and so is Sooyoung’s as they just feel each other breathing hard moaning at every little movement. Jinsoul is so tightly wrapped in Sooyoung’s arms but she doesn’t want to break free ever. Jinsoul continues to finger blast the girl underneath her pulling another orgasm out of her. Rubbing her nose against a puffy cheek and kisses the shell of her ear Jinsoul starts to encourage all the small curses being thrown at her. Even though she would have liked to pay more attention to the trembling body beneath her the orgasm rips through her as well. Jinsoul is quiet so she just shoves her face in Sooyoung’s chest whining into her skin.

The blonde listens to the racing heart beat as she comes hard, harder than she ever has. It feels too good the girl underneath her is making her feel so good embarrassed at how much wetter she got from this orgasm. She only wants to get wetter she knows she’ll never be the same after that good of an orgasm so she wants to go again and again until Sooyoung fucks her so hard she passes out. Leaning up sighing at her walls still clenching tightly to the fingers stuffed inside she starts to plant kisses all over the girl’s body. The girl speaks out to her in an innocent voice, “we made a mess didn’t we?” Jinsoul thinks for a moment relishing in the post-orgasm daze. She’s never felt this erotic or insane. She’s chasing the feeling though since it’s such a good one.

Sooyoung giggles when Jinsoul removes her fingers from inside to suck them off clean. The musician appreciates the site of the blonde liking her taste so much. Jinsoul rolls down on the fingers one more time making her jerk out of sensitivity before lifting herself up a little so Sooyoung can pull them out. Jinsoul looks at the fingers offered to her so of course she’ll take them into her mouth. The girl rubs at her lips before putting them inside gasping as the blonde sucks on them eagerly. She doesn’t think she’s seen anything this hot before. 

Jinsoul licks them clean before putting them back on her lips loving the way Sooyoung rubs on them. She’s lifted off the warm body and watches as the girl crawls off the bed to open the door. Jinsoul wants to stay close so she stands up with her. Sooyoung is about the same height as her without the platform shoes on making the girl look really little. Jinsoul wraps her arms around a small waist and plants hot kisses between the girl’s shoulder blades. When she reaches back up to her neck she bites down hard making the girl moan out. Sooyoung is fumbling with the door lock but Jinsoul is distracting her. Jinsoul continues to kiss down her back groping the cute ass when the girl calls out to one of her members.

Sooyoung’s voice is high-pitched since Jinsoul is feeling her ass up one of her most sensitive places and desperately she wants to get back to fucking her but she needs something first. When her band member Jojo or really Haseul strides to her quirking her brow when the girl won’t open the door all the way. Haseul laughs at the girl, she’s biting her lip making a pained face. Haseul tries to peak in but Sooyoung shuts the door more, “ah Sooyoung you’re no fun you could let me watch. The redhead out here is about done for Kim won’t stop though.” 

The girl rolls her eyes at her bandmate, this was more than just a hookup,“in your dreams will you just get me the magic wand.” Haseul sighs and moves to a cabinet pulling out the vibrator to give to the now eager girl. It’s snatched out of her hands and the door is shut back in her face. Sooyoung turns around to the girl who was now sitting on the bed leaning on her elbows. Her knees wobble as the blonde looks her up and down biting on her lip. 

The gaze she’s giving her should be illegal and the tone of her voice is sinister, “you’re really cute Sooyoung.” The statement may be innocent but what she was about to do to her was not. Jinsoul watches the girl plug up the weird white stick laying it on the bed. The musician kneels down to pull a box out from underneath the bed. Jinsoul refers to the white thing first, “is that a microphone?” Sooyoung giggles while opening the box revealing a dildo attached to a harness.

Jinsoul gulps because it’s big… “Not a microphone but it’s gonna make you louder.” She stands back up putting her legs through to loops adjusting the harness to her hips and thighs. Jinsoul waits for Sooyoung to push her down and fuck her senseless but instead, her arms are thrown onto shoulders and she’s lifted in the air by her ass. She panics as Sooyoung lines it up and drops her a little slipping it inside. It’s painful since she wasn’t ready so she wraps around the tiny girl like a koala.

Sooyoung continues to drop her down on the strap liking the tiny noises coming from the blonde when an inch slips inside. A couple more drops and it’s all the way inside filling her up. Jinsoul’s turned on by the strength being shown but also being stretched out like this. Sooyoung asks her to hang on tight so Jinsoul locks her arms and legs around the body. She doesn’t know what to expect but she screams out when the thing enters her over and over again roughly their skin is slapping together every time Sooyoung drops her and thrusts up. 

Her arms start to get tired so she turns Jinsoul around to push her onto the door. Jinsoul’s back contacts to the wood with a bang but she doesn’t pay too much attention since something else is pounding into her at the moment. Throwing her head back to lean it on the door losing herself to the feeling she lets her neck get devoured by lips and teeth while Sooyoung keeps a hold of her thighs thrusting into her. She’s never been fucked like this and she’s starting to realize that she’s not as straight as she thought she was because this girl is fucking the lights out of her along with her morals. 

Jinsoul’s throat hurts from all the screaming and she cringes at her cum leaking down her legs since this angle was making Sooyoung hit her in all the right spots. Her whole body feels light as a feather from the orgasms being pulled from her relentlessly but finally she’s giving some rest as the strap is pulled out of her and she’s thrown on the bed. Jinsoul lays there for a second catching her breath knowing the girl isn’t done with her the way she’s pulling her hair back into a pony tail. The girl is athletic looking. She looks tall and lanky but her muscle it built is in all the right places. She’s just Jinsoul’s type.

Sooyoung is breathing heavily and Jinsoul has never seen something so sexy the droplets of sweat rolling down her body becoming appetizing. The body glitter is making her skin look like gold like some kind of goddess. Jinsoul isn’t given much time to gawk and praise the being before her when she’s flipped over and pulled to the edge of the bed. Sooyoung makes her arch with her hands and face on the water bed that’s flowing underneath her. Her ass is sticking straight up in the air and she’s embarrassed but ready for whatever is about to happen to her. 

The girl above took a moment to stare at the blonde. She knew nerds were freaky in bed but that doesn’t mean she’s actually fucked one. There was something strange about Jinsoul though. Sooyoung knew this was more than a fuck and ditch kinda situation but more of a, oh my god this is the one moment. She was so pretty and Sooyoung couldn’t get over how nicely she arched her blonde hair splaying over her back. Adjusting the strap again to where it was poking inside the soaking wet entrance the girl blows out air excited at how much fun she’s about to have.

When the strap is rammed back inside her with a hand slapping her ass she winces out in pain. She didn’t ask for this treatment but she wasn’t going to tell Sooyoung to stop. Again it’s hard thrusts like Sooyoung was angry at her for some reason. Taking a hand she reaches behind her to place it onto the hips that are slamming into her. Jinsoul made the mistake though by doing that since her arm is now pinned to her back and her hair is being pulled on harshly.

Sooyoung is bent over her growling right into her ear ignoring the painful moans, “no you’re gonna take it like a good little bitch you are.” The hips continue to pound into her the abuse is too pleasurable though. She would never thought she would like getting her ass clapped like this while being called a bitch. Nor getting her hair pulled. But her she was moaning like a maniac on the verge of passing out. She doesn’t even know how many times she’s came now. But she stopped counting a while ago. 

Jinsoul wishes she wouldn’t have acted out earlier so they could have spent the whole hour fucking. Sooyoung was making up for it though. Pulling out all the way just to shove the strap back in. Jinsoul’s body was having a party especially her pussy since Sooyoung was treating it so nicely. The girl was not slowing down and Jinsoul’s wonders where she got this kind of endurance. When Sooyoung changes the angle though that’s when Jinsoul really starts to lose it, “o-oh my god.” Her other hand that wasn’t pinned was holding on to the water bed for dear life afraid if she didn’t hold on her body would ascend or descend...

“You like it when I fuck you this hard baby,” Jinsoul screams the answer knowing that Sooyoung probably liked it when she was loud so she continues to scream letting her know that she does in fact like it a lot. The girl is panting above her cursing out since the blonde is being so good for her. “I knew I’d be fucking you like this as soon as I saw you tonight,” Jinsoul whines and arches further into her wanting it to go deeper to please the hottest person alive. Her ass is slapped again and she bits her lip at the compliment that’s groaned out, “my sexy ass nerd.” 

Jinsoul wants to think about the word choice but her body doesn’t allow it especially her mind. You’re being fucked right now we can’t think on how she called you hers or the fact she called you a nerd. Sooyoung continues to tear into her with no restraints and Jinsoul can feel her soul leave her body. After whatever number orgasm there’s a knock on the door. It’s a familiar voice, “Times up we gotta go!” Sooyoung stops her thrusting and groans out. Laying her head on Jinsoul’s back she releases the blonde’s hair and wrist. “No no…please.” Really she wanted to spend all night fucking her but duty calls and they have a show tomorrow.

“Give me fifteen more minutes!” Jinsoul smiles at the neediness in her voice thinking about how desperate the girl is to keep fucking her. She knew it was the case when she started whining into her back like a kicked puppy. Maybe she had the same effect on Sooyoung that the guitarist had on her. “No we gotta go Sooyoung!” The strap is pulled out and Jinsoul whimpers since the fun is over and she’ll probably never see this girl again. She was right though she would never forget this night and she would certainly never regret it. “Please Vivian!” 

Jinsoul is flipped over again and Sooyoung crawls on top of her. She pushes the strap back in making Jinsoul moan out and lock her arms around Sooyoung’s shoulders. The girl grabs the white thing again looking Jinsoul deep in the eyes. Jinsoul is struck by the look and breathes out heavily, “can you come for me one more time baby please can you do that?” The blonde nods and she squeaks as she’s kissed deeply. The girl goes back to fucking her but this time surprisingly it’s slow and nice. Though something comes in contact with her clit. Something’s that’s vibrating. It doesn’t take long for Jinsoul to reach another orgasm or two or three. With Sooyoung slow stroking it with the vibration’s on her swollen nerve her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Sooyoung watches as the blonde chokes out arching her back with each orgasm. Sooyoung doesn’t let up though if anything she starts fucking her harder before. Jinsoul claws at her back and even rips at the sheets. Her whole body is shaking and her legs are straightening out twitching like a dog getting its belly stretched. Her insides feel like spaghetti and Sooyoung is just stirring her up. Jinsoul blacks out for a moment but she’s brought back to life by a sweet kiss. 

Sooyoung turns off the vibrator and pulls out the strap. She watches as Jinsoul is still moaning her body and limbs jerking around. She’s never been so in love. The girl asked for fifteen because she knew she could make Jinsoul come in five but she would need ten to recover. So she waits and watches the sense slowly come back into the fucked crazy girl. She looked a little funny lying there with her eyes lidded and her limbs paralyzed but Sooyoung thought it was cute.

When Jinsoul opens her eyes she sees Sooyoung staring at her weirdly with a wide smile on her face. “Sooyoung fifteen is up I don’t care if you’re done I’m kicking her out.” Jinsoul hurriedly pulls on her clothes but it proves to be difficult with her malfunctioning limbs and the water bed sloshing everywhere. Sooyoung is singing though humming out a tune as she removes the harness and throws a cheetah print robe on. Jinsoul awkwardly says goodbye since Vivian busted through and started dragging her out.

She’s literally pushed out the bus and into Jiwoo. Jinsoul wants to cry because well she doesn’t want that to be the last time she sees Sooyoung because honestly that was the most magical thing that’s ever happened to her. Looking down her button up in uneven and her hair is sticking to her face and Jiwoo looks just a bad. The friends laugh at each other and high five. They turn around to go home but Jinsoul turns around to look at the bus once more.

“Man Yves seems so familiar do you know anyone named Sooyoung?” Jiwoo thanks for a moment and the name rings a bell. “Hey wasn’t that your first crush. The girl in math class with glasses and buck teeth.” Jinsoul turns pale white as all the blood rushes to her heart. “Oh my god I just got fucked senseless by my first love.” The bus starts to pull off and Jinsoul feels that heart that’s become so heavy drop. She wonders if Sooyoung even remembers her.

The bus suddenly stops and the girl who she just thought she would never see again steps out and starts running towards her. Jinsoul’s jaw is slacked along with Jiwoo’s as the girl flawlessly slides up and gives her a piece of paper and pen. “Um can you give me your number and address?” Jinsoul shuts her mouth and takes the paper writing down her home number and address. Sooyoung giggles and takes another piece slipping it inside Jinsoul’s shirt pocket. 

“Thanks baby well this is the address to the closest concert to you guys and when the tour is over I’m moving in with my sister for the break and that address is also on there so you should totally like…” Sooyoung rambles off staring shyly in Jinsoul’s eyes and she’s never thought she’d seen something so cute.

Sooyoung was nervous so she finished the sentence, “break up with my boyfriend and become your girlfriend?” 

The girl smiles and pulls her into a hot kiss. Jiwoo watches as her friend gets her ass grabbed roughly playing tongue hockey with the popstar. The kiss goes on for a while both of them not wanting to break apart until the bus honks again. Sooyoung pulls back looking like she woke up from a dream, “yeah break up with him and become mine.” Jinsoul nods and smiles like that’s the only thing she can do. 

“Oh and you forgot this.” Sooyoung slips out her glasses and places them back on the girl’s face pinching her cheek at how cute she is with them on. Sooyoung runs off again waving at the two girls hopping back on the bus.

Jiwoo shoves the girl and starts interrogating her, “Jiwoo we just fucked that’s it.”

“Yeah but her being your first love that’s crazy?” Jiwoo shakes her head and starts talking about her night instead. How JoJo and Kim Lip tagged teamed her, snorted 'twinkly powdery snow' off her tits, even Eiffel towering her. To say the least they both had a lot of fun tonight.

Jinsoul is only thinking of one thing. How she’s gonna break up with her boyfriend and then write in her journal about how she found her first love and then proceeded to get rag dolled by her.

Back on the bus Sooyoung is holding onto Jinsoul’s panties and of course she wasn’t gonna give them back she rightfully earned these polka dot boy shorts. She’s ignoring the woman griping at her recklessness and can only think of one thing.

Jung Jinsoul the nerd in glass who always was good at math with pretty black eyes.

Her first love whose back she’d just blown out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Pool girl(Lipseul)

“Yerim please do not drink the pool water you are 8 years old.” Jungeun groans out, for what it seems like the tenth time. Currently she was leaned back onto her hands feet in the water basking in the hot sun watching a bunch of pre-teens and kids splash around and talk about boys. Her sister had begged her to come to because well Yerim thought she was the coolest thing ever, also their mom was over protective so wherever the little sun personified went, her fluffy cloud went along with her. Making sure she didn’t shine too bright.

Jungeun was a little pissed at the moment since Jinsoul had offered to help watch over five kids but ended up ditching her for some date with a grape farmer. She thinks her name was Chiwoo? Jinsoul didn’t really have an easy time with names but Jungeun had caught the last syllable. And well she hated Chiwoo because the farmer had caused her to be alone at some stranger’s house. She kind of knew who the strangers were but had never met them. The girl who was hosting the pool party was named Yeojin who was often at her house since she was Yerim’s bff and even though Jungeun didn’t want to admit it, she had a bit of a soft side for the kid.

She knew she lived with her father and she had a step-mom but neither of them were around. Jinsoul usually baby-sitted her so Jungeun guesses they both probably had day jobs. Picking up a stray Capri-sun she brings it too her mouth and sucks the remaining juice out of it. Jungeun didn’t mind watching over the gremlins but she still wishes her friend was there to help her. She was starting to get tired at yelling at all of them. Especially Hyejoo, when she would throw Chaewon into the pool from the top of the built in water slide. 

Jungeun was surprised at how…nice the house was and didn’t really know Yeojin’s family was so well off. For an only child that was rich she sure didn’t act like it. Only demanding a lot of attention but what seven year old girl didn’t. Standing up she stretches her limbs out from sitting so long. Jungeun noticed a few leaves in the pool that had blown in from the summer wind, so being the neat-freak she was she pads over to retrieve the pool net. The girl’s where currently playing Marco polo in the center so Jungeun carefully maneuvers around them and collects all the plant material littering the pool.

Humming along to the radio playing off in the distance she quickly zones out. She’s starting to sweat under the hot sun and doesn’t notice how the girls are starting to leave the pool. The muscles of her arms are strained by the force of the water against the net. She’s so focused on the task that she jumps out of her skin when she looks sideways and there’s a short woman standing right next to her smiling widely. Jungeun stands straight back up and brings the net out of the pool and puts it behind her back like she was caught doing something.

The woman tilts her head and shields her eyes from the sun and that’s when Jungeun figures out that this is probably is Yeojin’s stepmom. She also figures out that she’s really hot…like really hot. The woman probably isn’t but like a few years older than her so that was surprising but what was more surprising was how gorgeous she was. Everything was sharp and elegant about her. Her eyes that seemed to scream mischief were sharp to the points. Her hair was in a tight and neat bob and Jungeun wanted to touch it to see how soft it was. 

Her smile was the sharpest though. With how it stretched out on her perfect teeth. There was nothing out of line. Everything about the woman’s features was perfectly symmetrical and Jungeun could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and it wasn’t from the air around her. It was because this…exceptionally attractive lady that was staring a hole through her. “I didn’t know I had a pool girl!” The woman’s chic appearance contrasted her voice. Which was soft and bubbly. Jungeun started to think how dangerous this was. How hot she was getting just being in the presence of Yeojin’s stepmom. 

Jungeun flinches when the woman suddenly moves. Looking down she blinks at the hand being held out. The gears in her head finally start working again so she reaches out to take the hand in hers and shakes up and down. It’s warm and she hopes the woman can’t feel how sweaty she is already from their interaction. “I’m Haseul. Jo Haseul, I’m Yeojin’s step mother.” Jungeun awkwardly chuckles from the trance she is. She usually was a huge dork in front of beautiful women and most of the time they found it charming…this time though it was embarrassing her.

Clearing her throat she pulls away from the warm hand, scratching the back of her neck where it was starting to tingle. “Kim Jungeun, I’m Yerim’s sister and also Heejin but she isn’t here right now.” Haseul laughs and Jungeun can’t help but melt a little from the sound. The woman pats on her shoulder while pulling her in, “can’t say I know Heejin but ah Yerim! She’s quite the kid. I don’t know what little Yeo would do without her.”

Jungeun laughs along with Haseul, cringing internally at how awkward she’s being. The laughing stops when she feels a smooth hand trail down her arm and squeeze at her bicep, “why don’t you come inside, I’m making snacks for the girls.” Jungeun doesn’t do anything too distracted by the tiny slip of tongue that comes to wet pink lips and the fingers grazing her arm. “Unless you’d like something else to eat?” 

She’s finally knocked out of her trance when she hears her sister scream for her. Finding her way back to Miss Jo’s gaze she nods, ignoring the last comment since she didn’t know what it meant. “Snacks sound good.” Miss Jo smiles making her eyes crinkle up. Jungeun’s insides are in knots by now and she knows her ears are blood red. The woman takes the net from her and places it on the wooden fence surrounding the house, so she goes ahead and pads her way into the home and sighs out at the cool air dampening the sweat and fanning the embarrassment off.

All the girl’s where talking amongst each other while eating an arrangement of fruit and chips. Yerim waves at her excitedly when she finally spots her. “Jungie, Jungie! Miss Jo has peaches you’re favorite!” Jungeun smiles at her little sister and comes up behind her to tickle at the tan sides. Her sister screams in laughter clearly loving the treatment and all her friends around laughing along. She forgets about the woman who was making her knees weak until there’s a hand gently places on her hip. 

Freezing in place her sister seems to notice furrowing her brows at her. Haseul is talking admittedly among the girls. Asking them what movie they would like to watch or if they’d like to go back to the pool. Jungeun doesn’t pay much attention. Well it’s actually all on the hand that’s rubbing into the heated skin of her hip. It moves to her lower back and fingertips glide up and down her spine. She knew this was extremely strange but Jungeun couldn’t bring herself to stop it. It felt too good.

“I wanna swim some more!” Miss Jo chuckles at Yeojin and reaches with her other hand to ruffle the girl’s wet hair. “Okay Yeo, just let the food settle and then you girls can go back out and play.” They all cheer and even Jungeun sticks up a shaky fist for celebration. Haseul finally drifts away from her and Jungeun puffs out air for relief. The woman just collects the dishes and goes to wash them as the girls get up to run around the kitchen and living room.

Jungeun keeps her distance to try and calm all the nerves building up in her body and sits on a stool next to the kitchen island. The blonde scratches at her head looking around the house and all the nice things that decorated it. Soon her eyes flow south observing the things on top of the counters and then eventually below them. Well particularly Miss Jo’s ass and how it was swaying back and forth as she was washing the dishes. Jungeun finds herself tilting to the side to get a better view of it. Her mouth is almost watering at all the thickness packed in the tight jeans. There’s a clang of plates that throws Jungeun out of her daze and she straightens back up. Cursing herself out in her mind she starts to think of things that upset her so this burning feeling in her stomach will go away.

Mismatched socks 

Lemon drops 

Jinsoul

TITS?

Jungeun blinks at the view in front of her. Miss Jo had a white v-neck on and Jungeun knew that the woman must have a push up bra on because the way they was sitting in front of her face should be illegal. She knows that it’s wrong to be obviously ogling you’re baby sister’s friend’s stepmoms tits but she couldn’t help herself. She wasn’t incredibly inexperienced with only a few awkward encounters in high school that ended with her being embarrassed and disappointed. But she didn’t doubt Miss Jo could…satisfy her.

Her whole face turns blood red at the thought and Miss Jo seems to notice fanning her with her hand. She hears the soft voice speak out and she shakes herself out of her little daze looking up from the twins sitting nicely in the white tee. She wishes she heard the question to save herself from the awkwardness but taking a chance she just does her best in answering it she could have a 50/50 shot, “Yes.” 

Miss Jo smiles and Jungeun knows she’s messed up, “I asked how old you were.” She internally screams at herself for being so stupid. Of course it would be that kind of question instead of a simple yes or no one. Blinking slowly to ease the nerves she opens her eyes again, only for Miss Jo to be smiling at her mischievously. Jungeun pulls her hands from the table to bring them to her lap. Instead of her hands shaking they played with the bottom of her jean shorts distracting them effectively. Hopefully to help her act normal in front of the woman. “I’m 18…”.Miss Jo smiles and leans back up saving Jungeun from the eye candy. She knows there was something in between them but the blonde didn’t want to act on it since well she was literally Yeojins stepmom and was married to her father. Though she could always fantasize if Miss Jo was single. 

Clearing her throat she asks, “how old are you? You seem quite young to be a stepmother.” The woman smiles trailing her fingers along the counter. Jungeun wasn’t lying. Miss Jo almost seemed her age or just a little older. She wondered if she was just that pretty though which was a huge possibility. The woman was drop dead gorgeous and Jungeun wishes she had the chance and well wishes she wasn’t acting so damn silly in front of her. 

She’s always been nervous around pretty women but Miss Jo takes the cake. The blonde thinks she’s never felt her heart beat this hard or her palms have never sweated this much. She thinks maybe it’s because of her eyes. That mischievous glint hidden within the sharp lids. She found herself getting pulled in by how beautiful they were. Jungeun knew she had to be careful though since they also screamed danger. “How old do you think I am?” The blonde smiles thankful for the opportunity to flirt or compliment her but then again...she was way too nervous.

 

“Uh like my age?” Miss Jo laughs and throws her head back. Jungeun’s ears burn red but her smile widens. She loves the sound of it oddly. It’s almost melodic the way she laughs, like it’s a beautiful song. Jungeun frowns at the thought. Yeah this lady was definitely dangerous and she needed to stop before something bad happens. Miss Jo wipes the tear from her eye. “I wish I was still that young but no I’m 24.” Jungeun nods and thinks about how she doesn’t look that old. It’s shocking really. But then again the woman seemed very mature even for her age. She doubts that she’ll be that composed by the time she’s 24. It then goes silent for a moment. It’s not really comfortable nor awkward just strangely quiet as they stare at each other. 

Miss Jo sighs and puts a strand of hair behind her cute ear and Jungeun wishes it was her doing that wanting to feel how soft the woman’s locks are. The voice comes out again but this time it’s much deeper and it’s so smooth Jungeun thinks that there’s honey stuffed in her ear, “Jungeun would you like something to eat?” Her neck tingles at the sound of her name rolling of Miss Jo’s tongue and she wonders how it would sound if she was- Yeah Jungeun didn’t want to go there at least not right now. Maybe later tonight when everyone was asleep.

Her gaze falls back down to the twins since Miss Jo had leaned back forward and for the first time that day Jungeun let’s her tongue slip, “Yeah melons sound nice right now.” Also for the first time that day Miss Jo is caught off guard bringing a hand to her mouth. Jungeun starts to ramble off mostly hums and uh’s since she needed to come up with something quick before she pissed Miss Jo off. She definitely took it too far this time and she doesn’t know what came over her when the words came out. “I meant peaches...Yerim said you had peaches!” Miss Jo brings her hand back down and Jungeun really thinks she’s screwed until the woman tilts her head cutely smiling at her innocently like Jungeun didn’t just say she wanted to eat something similar to her tits. 

The blonde knows the woman wasn’t dumb though because how could she not get the little innuendo when she was staring right at her tits like that. Miss Jo sways her hips side as she goes over to the fruit basket to retrieve a peach and brings it over to the still flustered and panicking girl. The woman stalks over to her side of the counter and hands her the peach. Jungeun tries to keep her cool as she retrieves it from Miss Jo’s hand and ignores the proximity of the woman. 

Breathing in with her nose she takes a huge bite of the peach and moans. Peaches were her favorite fruit and she closes her eyes as the juice and flesh fills her mouth. Chewing some of it up, juice spills out of her mouth and she goes to lick it off. Her eyes snap back open when her hair is pulled from the side of her face. Side eyeing the woman who was tucking her blonde hair behind her ear she continues to eat trying to pretend Miss Jo’s finger tips weren’t tickling her blushing ear. She keeps her eyes on Miss Jo’s whose eyes are focused on her lips. 

The girl takes another huge bite of the peach and more juice spills out so the blonde just licks it off her chin. A few more bites and she’s finished practically devouring the thing and places the pit down on the counter. Miss Jo’s eyes are dark and narrowed, Jungeun let’s her throat bob at the site of the woman biting her lips, “I hope you eat pussy like that.” The blonde’s eyes bulge out of her head and she almost falls backward from the stool but Miss Jo’s stare keeps her in place. The blood rushes to her face in seconds and also to...other places. Places that didn’t exactly need extra blood flow at this moment or she was gonna do something very stupid and make her sister and her friends hate her. 

Miss Jo smiles and starts to trail a single finger down her arm, making the muscles twitch underneath the soft touch. “I’m sorry, my mouth works on it’s own. It does what it wants sometimes.” Jungeun can’t help but think it has a deeper meaning than that but she keeps staring at Miss Jo waiting to wake up in her bed at home. Thinking this was some wet dream that life was a cruel joke and Yeojin’s real stepmom was some old bitch with yellow teeth. The longer the chills went up her spine though, the longer Miss Jo was tickling at her arm, the more she was starting to think this was real life and the hottest woman alive was coming onto her. Jungeun still had morals though and it would take a lot for her to give in to the woman no matter how far it went.

“Do you work out? Your build is very lean...you must have a lot of endurance.” Jungeun let’s out a dorky laugh and nods. Finally a normal question, “I’m a swimmer.” Miss Jo smiles at her and the blonde feels her smile grow wider and the woman moves her hand to her back rubbing large circles across it. “Very fitting, tell me you swimmers are good at stroking right?” Jungeun’s smile drops a quickly as it was formed. About to answer the woman...without any sexual meaning behind it she’s cut off by a silky voice. “Do you specialize in fast and short strokes or those long and slow ones?” Her jaw drops and she thinks that maybe she’s made it to heaven and this is god's way of treating her. Fuck morals, she had her angel right here. 

Jungeun closes her eyes as Miss Jo’s lips come dangerously close to her ear, which by now have completely melted off. “I personally like hard and deep stokes.” The words are whispered out so heavily and the blondes breath picks up along with the goosebumps since the hand on her back is moving down to her ass. When teeth graze her lobe she can’t keep the whine in that comes out of mouth. Making her face flame up even more. This couldn’t be real life. She only came here to watch after her baby sister and her friends. Not to ruin her panties since Yeojin’s step mom was so sexy. 

Yeah this had to be a dream she was just some normal teenage girl who just graduated high school. Not some girl that was getting close to being fucked by a older lady who was married...married for god sakes. Thankfully her pleas of help finally came and her sister runs in making Miss Jo break away from her. The blonde takes deep breaths to try and ease the pressure building in her stomach. The woman just chuckles and watches the little girl pull the blonde off the stool. Jungeun sighs out of relief and let’s herself be dragged back outside into the blistering sun. 

The rest of the pool party is tame. Jungeun watching carefully as the girls splash around making sure none of them drown and Miss Jo sits underneath a patio reading a book. The blonde can’t help but steal glances still on edge from the event that took place over an hour ago. It seems the woman had completely forgot she existed. Jungeun almost feels disappointment. Maybe this was the last of this little thing they had going on between them. Whatever it was. 

The blonde didn’t know what to make of it. Was Miss Jo teasing her? Coming on to her? But why especially her? There was nothings special about her just some girl that knew how to swim good. She didn’t know jack shit about sex except the time she got fingered by this girl named Doyeon in the school bathroom at prom. And the other time the same girl ate her out in the back of her dads pick up truck and then they started dating ending it a week later. That was the only sexual experiences she’s had and well she was 16 then and didn’t know what the fuck was going on. Miss Jo was a grown ass woman full of experience probably so why did she come on to her so strongly? 

Maybe she was just imagining things. Maybe the sun had gotten to her and the dirty words spoken in her ear was just a mirage. Jungeun looks at her reflection in the water. No all of this was real and very overwhelming but at the same time exciting. Next time Yerim wanted to hang out with Yeojin they definitely was gonna come back here. Jungeun was gonna get to the bottom of this no matter what. She didn’t mind getting rejected but she hopes it ends the complete opposite totally forgetting about Yeojin’s dads feelings.

Jungeun didn’t realize she was staring so hard until Miss Jo looked up from her novel and locked eyes with her. Jungeun didn’t look away though but when the woman winked she quickly went back to staring at her feet buried in the water. For the remaining pool party she solely focused on the whirling blues of the water. The light reflecting off of it and the ripples folding everytime she flipped her feet. 

After the girls were tired and ready for a nap, Jinsoul texts her telling her she’s on her way. She blows her hair out of her face and looks at all the girls sprawled across the pool sides moaning from the heat of the sun and aching in their exhausted bodies. Chuckling she raises up and goes to wake her baby sister up. “Get up Jinsoul is coming.” Yerim swats her hand away and does back to sleep and Jungeun goes back to poke at her again but suddenly the sun piercing her back is shaded. The chills that go down her spine are ice cold as she slowly turns around.

Miss Jo has the 9 year old in her arms smiling down at Jungeun. But it’s a different smile. It’s warm without a hidden meaning like it was genuine and friendly. Like they were completely normal. “Thanks for looking after them Jungeun you were a lot of help.” The blonde salutes her and smiles raising up to pinch at the sleeping girls cheeks, “no problem Miss Jo.” The woman tilts her head again eyeing her up and down, “thanks for cleaning the pool too.” Jungeun nods and puts her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. 

“Do you have a job?” Jungeun shakes her head. She was planning on working at some retail this summer since she forgot to get her lifeguard license so she was pretty shit out of luck. Until the beautiful woman in front of her saves her. 

“Do you want one?” The blonde gives her a look like really? And the woman nods seriously. “The pool always needs cleaning and you seem perfect for the job.” 

She smiles and nods really excited to take the job. It’ll be easy money and it wouldn’t be hard at all until she realizes who exactly she’ll be working for. But maybe Miss Jo won’t even be there half the time. She wasn’t here today and it was Saturday. She probably had a day job just like Mr. Jo. “Yeah um thanks Miss Jo I really appreciate it.” The woman smiles widely and giggles and Jungeun knows it’s trouble and it’s probably not the best idea to work for the woman who asked her such provocative questions. “Great you can start Monday and come every other day maybe. It’s a pretty large pool so it needs a lot of maintenance but I’m sure you can handle it.” Jungeun gives her a shy thumbs up and then looks down into the ground to kick her sister. Hoping she’ll wake up. 

Just when she thought there was gonna be another awkward silence she hears the annoying voice of her best friend, Jinsoul. The other blonde a much darker sandier color struts in like she’s all that. Jungeun just thinks it’s a goofy walk. Crossing her arms she raises her brow at her practical twin as she coos at the sleeping girl in Miss Jo’s arms. Jinsoul takes the girl out of her arms and brings her into her own. “Oof she’s heavy.” Miss Jo laughs and gives a light kiss to Jinsoul’s cheeks who eagerly accepts it. They talk normally among themselves like an actual stepmom and babysitter type deal. Jungeun feels a little special since Miss Jo talked to her the way she did. 

“So Jinsoul. You remember Miss Ha correct?” She raises her brow and looks at her friend who now looks like a deer stuck in head lights. Jungeun has never seen Jinsoul this panicked before and she’s almost ghostly pale. The blonde swallows hard and both Jungeun and Miss Jo hears it as she covers it up with a nervous laugh. Jungeun is skeptical at the behavior, just who could be Miss Ha and why was Jinsoul acting this way when she was mentioned. She watches as Miss Jo’s lips start to curl in that mischievous smirk and Jungeun knows she has to get every little bit of info out of Jinsoul now. 

There was definitely something up. “She’s been asking about you a lot recently. Have you not been around? You two were getting quite close from what I remember.” Jinsoul blushes and adjusts Yeojin on her side eventually laying her down on one of the lounge chairs. She shakes her head and does that little nervous tick where she brings her hands behind her back, “no um I haven’t talked to her for a while.” Miss Jo nods and puts a hand on her hip. “Mm maybe give her a call she misses you a lot. She seems a little sad.” Jinsoul frowns even more at this and the blush gets deeper. Yeah Jungeun was definitely gonna ask about this.

Miss Jo gives Jungeun a time to arrive the following week and bids them farewell while the two blondes gather up all the kids beside Yeojin. Heejin her other sister opted out on coming since she was 12 and acted as if she was grown. While Hyejoo and Hyunjin the twins and Chaewon was all of Jinsoul’s siblings. Jungeun and Jinsoul was practically a little family on their own and the blonde even had a crush on her friend once but after some maturing and realizing that they weren’t so good of a match she really started to appreciate her more as a friend. 

After getting in the minivan Jinsoul borrowed from her mom and getting all the kids strapped in Jungeun let’s her head rest of the back of the seat. She starts the conversation by mentioning her new job, “Miss Jo hired me as her pool girl. What do you know we may be working together.” Jinsoul chuckles and continues to drive. “Be careful Miss Jo can be a little forward sometimes with what she wants. She’s very particular about things. Sometimes I think she’s actually Yeojin’s mom.” Jungeun hums and looks at Jinsoul who is just smiling watching out onto the road. “Who’s Miss Ha?” Jinsoul visibly flinches and grips the steering wheel tighter. “A friend of Miss Jo’s um she’s pretty nice I guess just like Miss Jo she just shows it differently.” 

Jungeun doesn’t buy it at all and leans forward in her seat to stare right into her friends face trying to scare her into telling the truth, “c’mon spill it already how is nice in a different way.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes and checks in the back making sure none of the children are awake. Turning back she side eyes Jungeun and starts to whisper, “promise you won’t say a damn thing.” Jungeun crosses her heart to make a truce. Jinsoul breathes out before tapping on the steering wheel, “I slept with her.” The blonde gasps and furrows her brows at her friend. She slept with Miss Jo’s friend? Did this mean that she might sleep with...no there was no way maybe Miss Ha wasn’t married or maybe she was separated. “Actually I’ve slept with her a lot...like so much oh my god it was kinda ridiculous.” Jinsoul is a little tear-eyed as she relives the moment. And Jungeun can tell she’s had this bottled in for a long time so she just pats on her friends leg for support. 

 

“She’s married though with kids...she um hates her husband he’s always gone for work, cheated on her a thousand time so at first I kinda felt sorry for her, fell into her vulnerability. It got to the point that feelings were involved and we started doing things other than fucking, like domestic shit.” Jungeun doesn’t think her eyebrows have ever been raised this high and she quickly shuts her jaw when Jinsoul scoffs at her facial expression. She can’t believe her best friend kept something this big from her. “I fell in love with her…, I cared about her kids like they were my own. We was like this some secret family, I was so happy.” Jungeun felt terrible for her friend. She wishes in some way that Jinsoul could have that happiness again, but not with a married woman. 

“One day her husband walked in on us though back early from his trip only to see me riding his wife’s face.” Jungeun covers her mouth up and falls back into her seat. Jinsoul was now crying sniffling as she angrily drove. “I broke it off shortly after, the look on the guys face still haunts me. We went on for several months I think maybe 8? I just couldn’t continue after that…no matter how right it felt.” Jinsoul started babysitting Yeojin about a year ago so it was crazy to Jungeun that her friend had kept this in for so long. She shakes her head as Jinsoul breathes heavily still clearly scarred from everything. 

Wanting to change the subject to something more positive she asks her friend while wiping a stray tear from her face, “how was your date?” Jinsoul laughs at that and actually relaxes some. Forgetting about Miss Ha for a second. “Amazing actually Jiwoo is so fun. I can really see myself getting with her. I already like her a lot.” Jungeun gives her friend a sad look. She figures that Jinsoul was still pretty tore up about the whole Miss Ha thing but maybe this Jiwoo thing would end up getting her out of her funk. “I think you should pursue her, you seem to really enjoy her but maybe take it slow to make sure you fully get over that ridiculous relationship you were just in.” Jinsoul nods and thanks her wiping her tears on her should. Jungeun just shrugs and looks out the window accompanying the silence. 

Jinsoul was a perfect reason she shouldn’t get involved with Miss Jo. It would end in a disaster probably and someone would get hurt. She didn’t want to repeat Jinsoul’s mistake so she was gonna try her hardest to avoid Miss Jo, no matter how difficult it may be. Miss Jo was still a sort of mystery to her but she knew one thing for sure. 

She was danger. 

…

Jungeun walks up to the front door step glancing down to check out her outfit once more. It was appropriate for cleaning a pool but the blonde wishes she could have dressed up a bit more to impress her first day on the job. Clearing her throat and running over the thoughts in her head. Mostly about keeping it cool in front of Miss Jo and to not embarrass herself. Also hopefully the woman won’t be so teasing today. 

Jungeun didn’t know how she would handle an entire summer of this but maybe yesterday was weird. Miss Jo couldn’t have been feeling a little frisky yesterday and the person she took it out on was of course her. The blonde dreams of how it could potentially be but she reminds herself that Miss Jo is married and off limits. It didn’t stop her from wishfully thinking though. There was nothing wrong with fantasizing but not acting on it. 

Ringing the doorbell she taps her foot anxiously waiting for her employer. It’s only a few minutes until Miss Jo opens the door looking as beautiful as ever. The woman smiles genuinely and ushers the girl in and Jungeun thinks that maybe today will be different. She’s just a tad bit disappointed but at the same time extremely relieved since it would be easier to get over this crush if the woman didn’t actively flirt with her. Miss Jo continues to blabber on about things and the blonde thinks it cute quietly listening to every word. Currently the woman is giving her the rundown of what she wants and even adds in yard work. Jungeun nods thinking everything will be a piece of cake since physical work has always came easy to her. She never minded to clean or do chores, it actually was a bit of a hobby for her. 

She gives the woman a goofy salute and gets straight to work. Miss Jo only giggles and goes back to whatever she was doing in the living room. Jungeun is stretching her limbs out when she hears the vacuum cleaner start again, damn maybe this was gonna be normal, she wasn’t complaining though. It’s about an hour later and she’s finally got back the pool completely finished. She didn’t know how hard it would be not realizing the pool was that big. The blonde was tired from all the sun and labor beating down on her, the sweat was coating her skin making the burning even more irritating.

Wiping her brow she puts all the stuff up before squatting down to throw some of the cool pool water on her face. When she’s finished she focuses on the reflection on the water. She had forgotten about Miss Jo altogether since the woman had left her alone to do the work. Turning around she smiles squinting her eyes to accommodate the sun piecing into them. Jungeun is first met with a glass of lemonade she stands taking it in her hand bringing it greedily to her mouth. Jungeun’s thrist wasn’t bothering her too much until the beverage hit her throat and she couldn’t help but chug it all in one go.

After she’s finished she smacks her lips and finally looks at Miss Jo who seems to be focused on her neck. Handing the glass back she mutters out a raspy thanks since her throat was still pretty dry. Miss Jo doesn’t take the glass though, instead she moves forward closer to the blonde, “you let a little…” Jungeun doesn’t know what the woman mumbled out and wipes at her lips now realizing some of the liquid ran down her mouth all the way to her chest.

Of course Jungeun was naive to think that this day would go normal, because when Miss Jo leans over to lick the lemonade off her neck she almost drops the glass in her hand but thanks to the woman’s quick reflexes she catches the glass that had slipped from Jungeun's grasp. The blonde whines at the soft muscle running all the way up her neck to her jawline and shudders when she feels teeth graze at her skin. Miss Jo pulls back and licks her own lips, “you were quite thirsty would you like another?” Jungeun is trembling from such a small touch. The feeling of the woman’s tongue on her skin almost made her pass out. She was definitely overheating, and it wasn’t from the sun. 

“Miss Jo?” The woman turning around to go back to kitchen stops and raises her brow like the event that just happened seconds ago didn’t happen. Jungeun almost has tears in her eyes, she doesn’t understand any of this. “Why did you lick my neck?” Miss Jo turns back around to face her with a blank expression. “You had lemonade on it?” There was no way she was exaggerating this. No one just licks someone’s neck to get something off of it. Miss Jo was definitely coming on to her and it was driving Jungeun crazy. It was like the woman was teasing her, trying to break her. 

Shaking her head she backs off a little and only nods. Maybe she if she just ignores her, she’ll stop. If she doesn’t pay any mind to it everything might come to an end. Hopefully. When Miss Jo steps back into the house she rubs at her necks and shakes off all the remaining nerves and goes back to work to distract herself from the pressure in her tummy. The yard work is just as difficult and tiring and by the time she’s done she’s completely exhausted.

The rest of the day Miss Jo didn’t pull anymore stunts and only came out to check on her from time to time and Jungeun is thankful. She didn’t know how much she could handle and it was only her first day out here. Hopping back up to her feet she wipes her hands on her jean shorts and waddles back inside to tell Miss Jo that she’s finished with all the work. The smell of food invades her senses and she can’t help but hum in response bringing her eyes to Miss Jo who was busy in the kitchen. Sneaking up behind she awkwardly stands next to the counter waiting for the woman to finish whatever she was cooking. The woman turns around to retrieve a spoon and jumps when she notices the blonde staring at her. Jungeun blushes at the woman laughs and slaps her gently on the chest, “Jungeun you scared me!” 

The girl watches as Miss Jo bends over to retrieve the spoon getting an exceptionally amazing view of the twins and lets herself have at least a little treat for her hard work today. Miss Jo stands back up and puts the spoon into the sink and turns back to the blonde who was obviously checking out her ass now. Jungeun didn’t want to admit she was still a dumb horny teenager but when there was a hot woman in front of her how could her intelligence not drop a few levels from the site of a fat ass. Miss Jo tings on the stove breaking Jungeun’s trance and she trails her eyes back up the woman’s body meeting her eyes.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Jungeun thinks for only a second before waving her hands. She really needed to get back home to her baby sisters. Heejin probably had Yerim’s hair dyed purple by now. The younger was like a practice doll to the pre-teen. Then she remembers another goofy smiled kid and looks around noticing her absence, “no, but thank you Miss Jo, where’s Yeojin by the way?” Miss Jo continues to cook and bobs her head, “she had a sleepover last night at Miss Ha’s house. She should have been home by now actually.” Jungeun nods understanding. Jinsoul had talked about Miss Ha a little more since then. She had three kids apparently and one of them was Yeojin’s best friend Jiheon. 

“I see, um do you work?” Miss Jo glares at her before setting plate out. “I used to, I worked as a secretary at the company where Yeojin’s dad manages.” The woman is smiling as she recalls a memory, “that’s how we met, ah he was so charming and never out of line like those other bastards.” Jungeun raises her brow at the woman gushing over her husband at the moment. If she seemed so in love with him then why the fuck was she licking on her neck like some feral beast. Blinking out of her stupor she guesses she should leave and let Miss Jo cook in peace.

“Oh, ok Miss Jo I’m boutta head out.” Jungeun pushes herself off of the counter and is about to leave until she’s pulled back by the elbow. Miss Jo starts to fill the plate up with food before it’s towering and then runs across the kitchen for her purse. Jungeun watches with a slack jaw as a hundred dollar bill is placed next to the plate and the food is covered by plastic wrap, fogging up from the steam of the heat. “Thank you Jungeun so much, you’re an angel…now take that and I’ll text you the next time I need some work done. Okay baby.” She shudders at the pet names and slowly nods her head and Miss Jo just smiles at her vividly. The next thing she knows she’s at home with a busted gut laying on the couch as her sisters annoy the shit out of by slapping her sun burn.

She’s also annoyed at the fact she can’t stop thinking of sharp eyes accompanied by a sweet smile.

…

Her work was usually bi-weekly so she was making 200 dollars a week. The most she had ever made. Jungeun was of course wasting it all on stupid shit like the brand new wardrobe she had bought and all the plushies littering her bed. Miss Jo actually was very normal and Jungeun hadn’t gone through anything too crazy. The woman was very positive and bright but somehow wise and Jungeun often found herself asking for advice. Some flirting had still went on but it was nothing too serious. Just lingering touches and a few cheek kisses. It was amazing working for Miss Jo. When Yeojin was there they would play whenever Jungeun got done working and she had even met Mr. Jo and it wasn’t awkward despite the fact that she wanted to his wife to fuck her. 

That was probably one of her deepest secrets though and she would probably never let anyone know. She thinks that Miss Jo is probably just bored and finds entertainment by arousing and teasing a pent up homo like her and nothing would actually never happen. It was a game for the older woman and the blonde was completely fine with it. The occasionally sexual tension and flirting gave her some fantasies to jerk off to and made work a lot more fun. She had to say her summer so far had been quite epic.

It was about midway when Jungeun started to want it to never end. When she had hung out with her friends and even made a new one, Jinsoul’s girlfriend and had an amazing job that gave her a shit ton of money to do whatever she wanted with them. She’s never had so much fun in her life and she always found herself skipping everywhere, like right now on the way to Miss Jo’s house. Sometimes she wishes she didn’t have to come here twice a week but hey, it wasn’t that bad since she got a hun’ bill and got to check out a hot lady all day.

Letting herself in the house, since Miss Jo started to leave it open for her the days she did work, she calls out to the woman and notifies she’s here and about to start. Throwing off her t-shirt she lays it on the couch since today was particularly hot and she had just got back from doing laps at the local pool she walks through the French doors and onto the hot concrete surrounding the pool. She was thankful she kept her bathing suit on because now she could get rid of her silly looking tan. Just as she was about to reach for the net her ears catch faint giggles. 

Raising up she glances over the pool and lets her mouth and the net drop from her hand. Miss Jo was tanning with only a skimpy emerald bikini on while an equally hot woman was sat next to her sipping something out of a coconut shell. Jungeun stands straight up and closes her mouth making her way over to the two women giggling. Miss Jo slaps the other one on the arm and that’s when Jungeun realizes how attractive the other woman is. Her skin is darker than Miss Jo’s almost a caramel color and Jungeun doesn’t think she’s ever seen a body be that lean and curvy at the same time.

The only thing she tell on her face is how thick her lips are while most of it is covered by oversized Chanel glasses. Her hair is long too flowing down her golden skin. Jungeun turns her eyes to Miss Jo and immediately has to look away. The woman had a half pony tail in and the site of her body glowing in the sun was making the blonde’s temperature rise. Her mouth was watering at the creamy skin loving every wave of the woman’s body and she doesn’t think she’s ever felt this looney while staring at someone.

It was unbelievable how much Jungeun was getting turned on just by the tiny glances at the woman’s body. “Sooyoung this is my little pool girl.” Jungeun’s ears turn blood red as she turns to the other woman who is smirking at her with her hand now outstretched. The blonde takes the hand in her own and shakes, “Ha Sooyoung nice to meet you.” Her brows raised at the surname, was this the notorious Miss Ha? She lets go of the hand and lowers her head mumbling that she was gonna start working on the pool but Miss Jo stops her, “wait Jungeun sweetie could you help with this sun screen?”

Jungeun closes her eyes and prays to god that maybe she just left it in the house or something but when she opens her eyes her soul leaves her body as Miss Jo is holding the bottle out to her. She retrieves it and nods since she really didn’t have much of a choice. Then her biggest fantasy happens, and at the same time her biggest nightmare, as Miss Jo loosens her bikini top letting it almost fall until she catches it. Her nipples are barely covered and Jungeun can feel her insides explode at the site, “whoops almost exposed myself.” Miss Jo’s voice is innocent but not her look and Jungeun knows there’s nothing she can do now. This woman was definitely gonna fuck her this summer she just doesn’t know when and where.

Miss Jo turns on her belly and Jungeun doesn’t have to be told twice as she crawls to the side of Miss Jo, between her seat and Miss Ha’s. Trying to ignore the bikini a little bunched up on Miss Jo’s ass that’s exposing her right cheek she squirts a hefty amount of lotion on the woman’s back and starts to work it in, shuddering at the feeling of warm, smooth skin against her palms. She closes her eyes at the feeling and the two women continue talking, only listening to the conversation. “I miss when Jinsoul was your housekeeper.” Jungeun freezes at her friends name but remains silent. Maybe she’ll get some good info.

Miss Jo’s back shakes as she laughs flipping her head to the side towards her friend, “Soo when are you gonna let it go, it’s been months!” Jungeun steers her head slightly to the right to watch the woman’s face and the scowl on her face proves that she’s very well not over whatever Jinsoul did. “Never, little asshole…I think she changed her number and moved.” Jungeun blinks at that, wanting to laugh. She remembers Jinsoul crying on the phone with her, saying that she still was very much in love with Sooyoung and still wanted to be with her but the only way she could be with Jiwoo is if she forgot about the woman. 

“I mean all he did was catch us in the act, she made a big deal out of and then poof gone, like a fucking ghost.” Jungeun scrunches her face almost dying of laughter just like Miss Jo was, but the woman wasn’t hiding it. “Awe Soo you’re just mad you lost your little plaything.” Miss Jo reaches out to her friend poking at her side. The woman swats the hand away aggressively. “I was in love with her Haseul…I still am, she wasn’t some toy to me. I was gonna divorce that bastard for her. She meant everything to me and for her to just cut me and the kids off in a snap of a finger of course I’m pissed!” 

Jungeun actually feels bad for Miss Ha now, even if what she did to Jinsoul was wrong. Maybe in another universe they worked out or something. But there was no way in hell she would let her friend have a relationship with a married woman. She’s practically massaging Miss Jo’s back now the woman sighing out at the kneading on her flesh. “Hmm so she broke it off because you were married?” Jungeun stops the groping and sits back on her heels wiping off the sweat onto her jeans that had started to drip down her face. 

“Pretty much, it’s not like I was really married though I never see him and shit the ten times we have had sex he managed to get me pregnant three times…fertile bastard doesn’t even know his kids, but I guess she couldn’t handle it even though she kept coming back for more.” Jungeun recalls the main reason why Jinsoul broke it off was because of that, since Sooyoung was married and well Jinsoul had a heart of gold so the guiltiness ate her alive despite the marriage being a shit fest anyways. “She’ll come back again I know it. She loves me too much.” 

Jungeun frowns at the desperation in the woman’s voice and the slight hopefulness. She feels like she was saying it to herself rather than the other two. Maybe she should tell her the truth since Jinsoul was pretty happy with Jiwoo now, telling Miss Ha that might make her move on finally. “She has a girlfriend miss.” The woman sipping the smoothie out of the coconut suddenly chokes beating on her chest. Jungeun knows she’s made a mistake when the lady slams the coconut down making yellow slush splash everywhere. Miss Jo gasps as the woman suddenly stands up, “we’ll see about that…how did you know?” Jungeun shrugs her shoulders and Miss Ha groans out and stomps away. The blonde sits there and then cringes when she hears a shriek of tires. 

Miss Jo chuckles light and leans up on her elbows, “ah Jungeun you should have kept that pretty mouth shut, Sooyoung is a bit…psychotic to begin with but your friend kind of fanned the flames. She’s probably in big trouble now.” Jungeun lets her eyes widen and pulls out her phone to send a quick text to Jinsoul to give her a warning. Sighing out she stands back up and glances back down to the woman still laying on her belly. She has her eyes closed now looking like she’s ready to go to sleep so Jungeun just quietly tells her she’s gonna get straight to work. The woman gives her a lazy thumbs up making the blonde smile a bit.

The rest of the day goes by quickly with the exception of Miss Jo staring at her. It didn’t bother Jungeun one bit since it was pretty innocent just waving at the woman every now and then. Today has probably been her hardest day at work since it was so hot and Miss Jo had her de-weed the flower beds and plant tulips. She was dirty and a little smelly from all the work but she didn’t mind so much. Shaking the dirt off her hands she walks into the house to go wash up before collecting her payment. As she’s striding to the kitchen that’s when she freezes up at Miss Jo bending over. 

She had gotten used to staring at the woman’s ass but well this time it was a little different since the woman only had panties and the apron on so yeah…it was very different and Jungeun was about to pass out. Feeling her underwear soak and her heart crawl up to her throat she takes a long look at the site nodding her head knowing that very well this may be a mirage from heat exhaustion. She’s glued to the floor and her eyes are focused in on the freshly tan cheeks from the sunning today. There was no way this was coincidence. This was fate. It was probably written in the universes manuscript somewhere that this woman was to fuck her brains out only wearing an apron and skimpy panties.

Miss Jo raises up and turns around, once she notices Jungeun staring at her she hops up and down excitedly making her twins bounce with her. Jungeun lets her head bob up and down with them giggling like some dumbass. The blonde had no more shame, there was nothing to hide anymore. Miss Jo sits the tray of cookies down and bounces over to Jungeun who was still staring at her tits. She notices how her hair is wet and she must have just taken a shower, she smelt amazing too. Like mint and Jungeun couldn’t help but want the coolness on her tongue.

“Jungeun I made you a treat since you’ve such a busy little bee for me.” The blonde just smiles clenching her teeth together at the tone and forces herself to bring her eyes up to Miss Jo’s which of course are filled with mischief. Suddenly Jungeun remembers who she is and where she is and backs away from the woman quickly putting a good distance between them. She wants to go back when the woman pouts at her but she keeps to her morals, “Miss Jo I know what you’re doing and honestly I think…” She doesn’t want to admit she has a crush on the woman so she just cuts straight to the point.

“You have a husband and I think you flirting with me is wrong.” Miss Jo furrows her brows and it confuses Jungeun.

She starts to crawl forward again getting rid of the space between them, “you didn’t know? I’m in an open relationship. Shindong is with his girlfriend right now in Bora Bora.” Jungeun lets her jaw drop along with her head with one eyebrow raised…open relationship? “We’ve always done this, at the end of the day we still love each other, sex is sex and more times often than not I like fucking girls.”

Jungeun really raises her brows at this in shocking revelation. So Miss Jo has probably done this with plenty of people not just her. So that meant it was okay for Miss Jo to fuck her except well she didn’t want to tell her that. There was a part of her still holding back. It took Doyeon forever to get into her pants so why should she let this random married lady beat on her like a drum. Miss Jo smiles when she’s finally face to face and reaches around her body to grope at Jungeun’s ass. “Especially ones that can’t keep their eyes off me.” 

The blonde pushes her off and starts to tremble, “I’m not interested.” Miss Jo looks a little annoyed at the remark and actually backs off. Jungeun actually starts to regret her decision standing there watching the woman dig out the cookies from the pan. It seems like Miss Jo was listening to her and respected her boundaries and well for once she didn’t want to receive respect. She wanted this lady to completely disrespect her body in unimaginable ways. Jungeun guesses she’ll actually be forward this time even though it embarrasses her. 

“Okay so what if I said I wanted you to…” Miss Jo freezes her retrieval of the cookies and turns around to face her leaning back onto the counter. “Wanted me to do what?” Jungeun rolls her eyes and shuffles her feet feeling the blush flame up on her face. There’s a tap on the counter that makes her look up from the floor where her eyes had flowed down. Miss Jo inches her finger towards her so she slowly waddles her way over to the woman not wanting to reject her again. Once she’s close enough she gets lost in the sharp eyes. Really appreciating the height difference they have right now as she tilts her head down at the tiny woman. Suddenly her eyes cross though when a hand is shoved in her jean shorts and two fingers press hard against her clit. 

The fun only lasts a second when Miss Jo pulls her hand back out bringing it up to show Jungeun the wetness that had smeared over the dainty fingers. Her fist are clenched behind her back as she watches Miss Jo take the fingers in her mouth keeping eye contact with the blonde as she moans at the taste. Releasing them with a pop and an extra lick she reaches out to pull Jungeun closer, “is that what you want?” The blonde eagerly nods and Miss Jo places the spatula back down on the counter. Jungeun feels like she’s in heaven right now with the way the woman is looking at her and squeaks when she’s pushed back onto the counter. 

“I would have fucked you the first day I met you if the girls weren’t here.” Jungeun is breathing a lot harder now gripping tightly onto the counter and Miss Jo just looking at her with a blank stare on her face. Usually the woman was very expressive but for some reason it was completely void of any emotion. Jungeun winces when a finger pokes her in the stomach dragging it across her bare skin. Thank god she took off her before.

“You need to tell me now if you want this because once I start I won’t stop.” Jungeun is met with the biggest decision in her life thus far. She only thinks of one thing, “where’s Yeojin.” Miss Jo smirks and brings her hands to rest on her hips, “at her grandparents for a few days.” The blonde closes her eyes and swallows the huge lump in her throat. She was usually nervous about things and this was extremely terrifying since wasn’t very experienced nor familiar with things like this but she knows one thing for sure, “Please Miss Jo…” Not even opening her eyes she squeezes them tighter when she hears a soft giggle and then she’s flipped around and slammed on the kitchen island. Bent over and a little embarrassed she flattens her still dirty hands on the surface. Jungeun then realizes that she is in fact probably very smelly and nasty with all the work she was doing outside and was about to ask for a timeout already so she could at least take a quick shower. 

It dies in her throat when she feels Miss Jo’s now naked body against hers. Something hard pressing against her back as the woman presses against her bring her lips to her ear, “you smell so good Jungeun.” She whines and slams her thighs together as her ear is bitten on and Miss Jo buries her face in her slightly damp hair. She knew she smelt like dirt and sweat so she had no idea why Miss Jo thought she smelt good. But she didn’t spend her time asking questions since the feeling of hard nipples on her shoulder blades were making her crazy with need. Hands glide up and down her sides pinching every second or so at her love handles while lips make burn marks into her skin. 

No matter how many times she’s been in the hot sun this is truly the first time she’s felt on fire and they haven’t even started yet.The hands caressing her sides move down to the loops of her jeans and soon her ass is pulled into the groove of Miss Jo’s groin. She scratches against the marble when her shorts are jerked down along with her bikini bottoms. Raising up when her ass is slapped a hand presses on her back and she’s slammed back down onto the table top. She’s squirming all over the place not really in control of her body right now but Miss Jo keeps her in position.

The hand that slapped her ass is now squeezing her harshly and she just wants to raise up but the hand on her back is holding her down. She breathes out and opens her eyes when both hands leave though nowhere to be found and she starts to already miss the feeling. Jungeun let’s out a quiet moan when lips glide across her back again and she’s impressed when teeth take a hold of the strings of her bikini top loosening it to fall off her shoulders. 

Hands grip her sides tightly again, blunt nails digging into her skin as Miss Jo licks the sweat off her back. She feels so gross but at the same time so good. The blonde has never blushed this hard, since being completely naked bent over the counter was nerve-racking. She wondered if she was good enough for Miss Jo, if she was pretty enough or if she was what she wanted. All she could do right now though is close her eyes and shake since the faint touches were bringing her close to explosion. She just need the woman to light the fuse, “Miss Jo please…” 

Much to her displeasure the hands and lips are removed once again. Thinking that maybe they’ll just be relocated to better areas she patiently waits, but they never come. It feels like she’s being stared at it, not likening the awkwardness and heavy silence she raises up and turns her head slightly. The blonde blinks at the woman crossing her arms covering what Jungeun would like to see the most, but she also has an angry look on her face. 

The blonde raises her brow and goes to turn her body around but Miss Jo pushes her again so that she’s facing away. Her ears b#rn red when the woman gives out an exaggerated sigh. Jungeun is scared she’s done something wrong and it’s turned Miss Jo off some how, maybe she did smell bad. Or she just wasn’t sexy enough. Standing completely still she waits for the command that never comes. “Miss Jo is the-.” The woman groans loudly and Jungeun cuts her question short. “Miss-.” There’s another groan but much whinier this time and desperate. Okay well there was definitely something wrong with what she was saying. “Am I saying something wrong?” It’s silent for a moment before a quiet voice speaks out and Jungeun’s insides turn to mush at the cuteness. “Miss Jo makes me sound old...will you call me-.” 

 

“Haseul got it.” Jungeun goes back to bending over the counter ready to get the fucking on but well Mis...Haseul stays behind her not moving a single inch. She’s not one to be impatient but the arousal dripping down her thigh is making her squirm. Just when she was about to call out her name the blonde’s hair is pulled roughly and her body becomes flush with the woman’s. Haseul’s twins are pressed up against her back sinfully and Jungeun just wishes one of them was in her mouth already. The older woman guides them back to the counter and Jungeun’s hips are painfully pressed into the edge making her whine out. 

Haseul threads her hand further in her hair, twisting the stringy locks between her fingers and pulling down tilting her face up to the ceiling. Jungeun gasps when Haseul presses her face into her rasping out as she trails a hand down south, “such a dirty girl.” She literally was dirty right now but maybe Haseul liked that. Well she liked the smell at least. The hips that were grinding against her ass are pulled back and the hand that’s not preoccupied with pulling her follicles out slaps her ass cheek harshly. 

She moans at the treatment, “you want me to take care of you? After all the hard work you’ve done?” Jungeun laughs getting a little bold in the heat of the moment, “This was all your plan wasn’t it…” Her words are strained and she has to take a deep breath in between the sentence. “To seduce me.” Haseul chuckles behind her squeezing her ass so hard that she squeaks. “Maybe? Is there a problem with that you seem to be enjoying it now.” Jungeun laughs again but it ends a little airy since the hand on her ass is making her dizzy. 

When she doesn’t answer Haseul tugs on her hair again. “I wish you was just straight forward with it.” Haseul turns her around quickly and then their face to face. Jungeun tilts her head down slightly so she can look into Haseul’s eyes. They no longer have that glint of mischief, it’s all unfiltered desire and it’s got her wishing that this woman wasn’t in love and married. But it’s only a wish. Haseul breaks contact and drags a single finger from her belly button to her chin lifting it up, “hmm I guess I like games, teasing you was the funnest one I’ve ever played.” 

They stare at each for what seems like hours. Jungeun can’t get her breath under control while Haseul continues to give her that dark look. Her eyes panther like as she pieces Jungeun’s resolve with them. She wants to touch Haseul but her dirt covered hands stay put on the counter, it gets more difficult every time the woman moves since their bodies are flushed together. Hard nipples rubbing up against her own smaller ones. When she can’t take it no more, the woman’s thigh slips between her own and she doesn’t know who surges forward first but the crash of lips leave Jungeun whining at the pain.

It’s frantic and sloppy giving into the woman letting her take complete control of the kiss. She forgets about how dirty she is and brings her hands to rest on the curve of the woman’s lower back and moans when a slippery tongue slides into her mouth. Pushing forward she wants to take dominance but the woman is just as strong and she’s pushed back again her lower back screaming as the edge of counter presses into it. 

Moving her hands down south she smiles into the kiss when she takes a hold on so much ass her hands can’t even grab onto all of it. Breaking the kiss she leans her head back to let her throat be attacked by soft lips and by the time there’s a few hickies on it she’s a whimpering mess. Haseul grabs on to her shoulders and starts to guide her somewhere and Jungeun can do nothing but walk backwards and while still holding on to the woman’s ass. The blonde screams out when she’s flipped over a couch and they both completely miss it tumbling towards the floor. Jungeun opens her eyes and well she doesn’t think she’ll ever close them again, “oh my god.” Haseul is straddle on top of her in all her glory. Finally she was able to drool over Haseul’s body without it being a fantasy in her mind.

Jungeun claws at the carpet with her hand as Haseul lays her palms on her flushed chest, grinding her wet core on her stomach. The woman rubs her hands up and down on her eventually bringing one up to wrap it around her throat which was currently closed from the feeling of this woman’s pussy sliding on her tummy. Haseul moans and it’s not even provocative, it was like a sweet melody Jungeun wanted to hear over and over again. Haseul stops for a moment with her hip thrusting and squeezes at her throat making her glance up into the woman’s eyes. “Aren’t you going to touch me?” Jungeun raises her hands showing the dirt that was all over them. 

“Why do you think I made you work in the garden today?” Jungeun’s eyes widen and she chokes from the hand squeezing her neck. Wheezing out she tries her best to protest, “you…um isn’t that….” Haseul rolls her eyes and takes her free hand to bring the dirty ones on the floor to her body. Jungeun shudders on the floor and takes deep breaths through her nose or at least tries to since her windpipe was being constricted right now. She hesitantly glides her hands up Haseul’s torso watching the dirt smear on the woman’s skin.

When she gets up to the twins she takes each of them in her hands and squeezes. She whimpers and bites her lips and continues to knead the soft in her hands, the harden nub pressing against her palm. She pinches them every now and then making her mouth water. Jungeun can’t stand it anymore and surges up to take one in her mouth ignoring the dirt. The blonde sucks hard and even ends up biting down on one when she starts to go crazy. There was something so delicious about Haseul’s skin and Jungeun knew she would get addicted.

Releasing one of them with a pop she looks up at Haseul and smirks since the woman is finally blushing, breathing deeply. It made her wetter knowing the woman was sensitive, and all she wanted to do is overstimulate her. Just when she was about to dive back in Haseul crawls off of her and goes to flip her over but Jungeun doesn’t exactly want to so she fights for her rights. There’s some cursing and even a long grunt when she bites down on the woman’s left tit but eventually she’s overpowered and she’s flipped over on her tummy and pinned down with an elbow. 

Haseul gets revenge by biting down hard on her ass definitely leaving a mark and probably a bruise. The woman crawls back on top of her now making sure she stays put by laying all her body weight on top. Gripping the carpet her ass is propped up, she screams and tries to break free but the lips next to her ear are telling her to relax. But how could she relax in such an embarrassing position. Another scream leaves her mouth but this time it was in reaction to two fingers plunging inside her with no warn. Haseul keeps them knuckle deep for the girl to adjust to them and Jungeun is wincing from the sudden fullness. 

The blonde doesn’t mean to whimper out when she tightens around them, but it just feels too good finally relieving the pressure in her stomach with pleasure. Trying to turn her head away from the moist breath on her air she groans when fingers curl inside her, hitting her right in her honey spot. “Mmm so wet just how I imagined it.” She doesn’t have to be told she’s drenched with the way Haseul easily slides back out of and then shoves the fingers back inside with no resistance. Every time she does she tenses her whole body along with her pussy, “relax or you won’t feel good.” Jungeun doesn’t know how to relax when long fingers are thrusting inside her. Making her squeeze her eyes shut every time they’re shoved inside. It’s so embarrassing with the squelches from whenever Haseul presses them all the way in wiggling them around to draw out even more of her arousal.

Haseul’s palm is against her ass and the woman strokes her thumb across it whenever she curls her fingers inside, dragging them slowly out before pushing them inside again. It’s a slow motion thrust that’s making Jungeun squirm underneath Haseul not being able to handle the still teasing touches and the hot breath against her ear as the woman tells her she’s doing a good job. The pressure in her tummy is slowly growing into something painful and she just needs a release. Jungeun whines as Haseul presses her tongue against her ear and picks up the pace of her fingers, now quickly pumping inside of her.

Clanging her teeth together she holds onto the carpet to stay grounded, because she knows as soon as she lets go she’ll be in the air with the way this orgasm was building. Haseul keeps fingering her hard making sure to wiggle around once she’s deep enough. Her legs shoots out and bangs the coffee table when the orgasm finally explodes and she can hear the gross sounds of Haseul’s fingers still playing rock paper scissors with her pussy as she shakes from all the pleasure. The blonde shoves her face into the carpet to hide her stupid face and embarrassing moans. 

It takes a while for her to get it all out, she’s sore from clenching around the woman’s fingers so long and her muscles are aching from being so tense. Jungeun’s knees and elbows have carpet burn from all the squirming she did since the orgasm sent her in some kind of weird shock. Like the kind where you sit in a hot tub and then go jump into a cold pool right after. Completely exhausted she lies down flat on the floor as Haseul pulls her fingers out. 

Jungeun thinks she’s done for the day but in reality the woman is just giving her a break. A hand is still pressed to her back as she hears the other one be cleaned off, or at least that’s what she hears since there’s sucking noises above her. “You made a mess.” The voice is smooth and deep making chills run down her spine, still twitching from the aftershocks of the orgasm. “Sorry Miss Jo.” She didn’t mean to let it slip out but the woman only hums and pats her on the ass. “I like a mess, just gives me something to clean up.” 

The warmth that was pressed against her back suddenly leaves and Jungeun shivers from the cold. Lying there she thinks that maybe she can take a nap listening to the breeze blowing outside since the French doors were still open. There’s a clang in the kitchen so Jungeun opens her eyes groaning as she stood up. She guesses this isn’t too weird. Fucking her baby sister’s friend’s step-mom and well her employer but hey what can she say, it was very…enjoyable. She’s barely off the floor when a foot presses into her back keeping her down.

Miss Jo takes the foot of and then gracefully sits on the couch spreading her legs. Jungeun raises up and stares at the neatly shaven area that was visibly wet and she’s never been thirstier for a drink. The blonde ways out her options, she could dive right in without permission or she could ask with embarrassment. Suddenly the woman’s voice picks up and Jungeun looks up to see Miss Jo munching on some cookies. The blonde wanted another kind of cookie though. 

“Would you like some?” Jungeun slowly nods and brings herself to her knees ready to show Miss Jo what actually she wanted but her chin is pulled up and the next thing she knows she’s in the woman’s lap straddling her waist. “You’re hands are dirty open wide.” Jungeun obeys and a cookie is shoved into her mouth and she struggles to chew it all up, some of the gooey chocolate sticking to her face. It continues like this for a while with her eating all the cookies, and it’s her face that gets messy. She probably looked like a kid with all the chocolate smeared on her lips but with the way Miss Jo was feeding her she couldn’t help it. 

When all of them are gone the woman leans forward to sit the plate down on the coffee table and smiles at a now stuffed Jungeun. The girl almost wants to throw up from the dozen cookies she just ate and the sugar is making her sleep. What makes her even sleepier is soft lips grazing against the base of her throat and across her collar bones. She awkwardly waves her hands around until placing them onto Miss Jo’s shoulders. The woman continues to kiss her way up her face while caressing her back pulling them together and Jungeun feels the knot starting to coil up again. 

Miss Jo’s hot tongue runs across her lips and Jungeun moan’s when she’s being cleaned up from her little snack. Once all of it is off Miss Jo gently slips her tongue inside her mouth giving her a slow and a literal sweet kiss. Breathing through her nose she returns the kiss just as passionately until she makes a stupid noise when fingers graze her clit. Three to be exact and they’re rubbing her roughly not really giving her time to adjust to the sensitivity. Whining on top she can’t help but buck her hips at motions and starts to grind into the fingers desperate for even more friction, “Mis-miss Jo…” The woman only chuckles and continues to massage her swollen nub between her fingers.

Lips stay on her neck as the woman grunts out a little pissy from the name calling, “I guess I’ll let you call me that…” Jungeun doesn’t even hear it though too busy riding the dainty fingers pressed up onto her sensitive area making her insides twist and knot. Jungeun has never felt this way before since her previous girlfriend didn’t know what her clit was and well Miss Jo was an expert with her fingers. The woman meets the rolls of her hips and they quickly fall into rhythm with Jungeun raggedly dragging her hips back and forth while Miss Jo keeps her finger tips pressed against her.

“You’re so tiny Jungeun.” She shudders at the words rasped out and holds on tight wrapping her arms around the woman’s back and taking dirty nails to dig at her perfect skin. Miss Jo’s not really doing anything but making sure that Jungeun keeps riding the same three fingers, wetness dripping all the way down her wrist. “Fuck Haseul that feels so goddamn good.” She hears a tiny grasp from her aggressive behavior but she ignores it and starts to claw into the woman’s back even more. The noises she’s making are between whines and grunts, puffing out air whenever the pleasure gets a little too much and the sensitivity hurts.

Jungeun likes a little pain though and leans a tad bit back quickly and slams her lips on Haseul’s. Thankfully she gets to dominate the kiss banging their teeth together and making Haseul gag when she sticks her tongue in too far. This woman has teased her for far too long and in a way this was her way of getting it out. All the pent up frustration. Her embarrassment disappears as she breaks the kiss bringing her dirty hands to cup the sharply featured face, “you like fucking dirty girls Haseul?” Hooded eyes widen but the circular motion on her clit doesn’t stip. Her talking to the woman this way is driving her even more up the wall. She feels a little looney.

Bearing her teeth she slams her forehead on the other woman’s and grinds her hips faster. It doesn’t take long for Jungeun to build herself back up again with how frantically she was pushing her hips onto the woman below her and soon she’s busting another nut but this time is truly exhausts her as she shakes on top of the woman, making embarrassing noises. Heaving out a few breaths and letting a few tears drop from her eyes she blinks them open only to lean back awkwardly. She got a little too carried away as the orgasm got to her. She regrets her behavior but it’s the regret worsens when she sees the look on Miss Jo’s face. 

Taking her hands off the woman’s face and cringing at the dirt smears on the porcelain cheeks. It’s quiet for a moment and Jungeun focuses on her pussy throbbing from the aftershocks once again feeling guilty with the way she talked to her employer. Staring down at tits since maybe this will be the last time she sees Miss Jo she whimpers when fingers glide across her clit again as the woman pulls them out to palm her belly that was still aching from all the cookies. 

“Of course I like fucking dirty girls, especially with a mouth like that.” Jungeun is waiting to wake up from some dream. This couldn’t be real. There was no way that woman had said something that sinful with a smile like that. She couldn’t believe the site in front of. Her ass is slapped again and her focus returns as she stares into dark eyes which had never lost their softness no matter how rough things got, “now let’s see what that mouth does.” The blonde furrows her brows as she’s shoved back down onto her knees. The carpet scratching against them.

Miss Jo spreads her legs out massaging Jungeun’s head as she starts to command the girl around, giving her the details of the work she’s about to do. “Have you ever ate anyone out?” Jungeun shakes her head. With Doyeon she had never done anything, just letting the girl sit there and mess around with her until eventually cumming. “Okay well you see my clit right?” The woman points a bundle of swollen flesh and Jungeun knows exactly what it was before she even pointed to it. “Okay I want you to suck on it, but not too hard and make sure after you do flatten your tongue out.” She blinks at the instructions but nods her head anyways.

“Make sure you put your tongue in here too,” She points towards her entrance. “Do that and whatever you want, use those pretty lips of yours to make me feel good, don’t be afraid to get messy okay?” Jungeun swallows harshly a little scared of being a disappointment since the woman gave her direct instructions on how she wanted her pussy eaten. And if Jungeun messed it up then she wouldn’t such a good worker anymore would she? Saying a silent prayer she inches forward determined to impress the woman. 

Legs are thrown over her shoulders and she grips the meaty thighs with her still dirt covered hands. When her tongue hits the wetness she’s the only one moaning while Miss Jo only sighs out. Getting straight into it she cleans up all the arousal and then licks around to explore the softness. Dragging her tongue up she fiddles around for the clit since she had her eyes closed. When she finally finds it she quickly wraps her lips around sucking hard. Opening her eyes when she hears a faint whimper she looks up to see Miss Jo giving her a small smile. Once the woman giggles she closes her eyes again and shoves her face in further.

Eating pussy was fun, and really tasty for her. Like eating an extra soft peach slice except the taste was a lot tangier. She continues to lick and suck around eventually kissing Haseul’s sensitive spot making the woman react a little louder. Drool and something else is dripping down her chin and her nose is smothered with a smell she can’t really describe. Jungeun doesn’t think she’s enjoyed work this much as she starts to poke her tongue inside something tight as the woman’s fingers dig into her scalp making her face get messier. She swirls around and around sucking everywhere she could to experiment what felt good and what didn’t. 

It was all new to her this feeling and she didn’t want to stop. He head is kept still as Miss Jo starts rocking her hips but Jungeun keeps moving around, kissing, licking whenever she could trying to get every last drop. “Stay still so I can come baby.” She freezes and sticks out her tongue forgetting that the woman told her to make it flat on her clit after she was done with her other activities. Closing her eyes tighter she lets her face get fucked gripping onto the thighs that’s starting to crush her head. If this went on a lot longer she believes she might suffocate. 

She wishes skin wasn’t up against her ear to hear the loud moans echoing through the room as Miss Jo started to take control once again. All Jungeun could do was say ah and hope she was doing a good enough job. Soon enough something pours into her mouth, a stickiness that she can’t get enough of. That’s when she realizes that it’s Miss Jo’s cum and it makes her whine finally moving her tongue to help the woman ride it out properly since she had went pretty still when it hit her.

The legs at each side of her head are trembling and she makes sure everything is gone before she pulls away licking around her mouth and lips to get the remaining stuff off of her. Miss Jo has her eyes closed still holding on tightly to her hair as she deeply breaths. After a few more minutes she finally releases the blonde’s hair and leans back wiping the sweat off her brow just like Jungeun usually does. Miss Jo pats her laps for the girl to crawl up in and the blonde wastes no time hoisting herself up.

Jungeun starts to smell herself then and damn did she stank. The smell of grass, sweat and…something else invaded her nostrils. Miss Jo evens her breath out while stroking her back up and down, Jungeun’s exhaustion hitting her finally as she snuggles into the woman’s embrace. It was crazy how this day turned out but really since the beginning she suspected something like this to happen. God did it happen to, and how good it was.

Thankfully she didn’t feel anything for Miss Jo, she just had a lot of gratitude for the woman and well trust. The woman was amazing but Jungeun actually kept herself from having feelings probably since she knew the situation would never work, but that didn’t mean she wanted this to be the only time they fucked. Maybe she would ask about Miss Jo about that open relationship more later. She had only one thing on her mind right now, a shower and a comment on her performance.

“Miss Jo did I do good? “The woman gives her a funny look, “sorry Haseul.” Chuckling the woman pats her on the ass before winking, “of course baby you did an excellent job with the pool today.” Jungeun gives her a serious glare knowing that the woman was yet again teasing her. Miss Jo throws her head back in laughter bringing Jungeun to join her since it was so contagious. 

“That oh…well I can’t say yet since you’re not done.” Jungeun furrows her brows but as realization dawns on her they raise up higher than they’ve ever been.

She’s thrown back onto the couch and Miss Jo starts to attack her once again, kissing down her stomach as she pins her elbows up onto a cushion. “There’s still a lot of work to be done.” She whimpers when there’s teeth grazing at her belly button. One of her more sensitive areas. She starts to think how much of a workout this has been despite being a swimmer. And Miss Jo wasn’t even done. God this woman was certainly danger. It’s the last though Jungeun has before she crosses her eyes from the Miss Jo’s tongue sliding into her. She swears she hears one last mumble before the woman dives in.

“My little pool girl.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hehe :D if you have any ideas for one shots please feel free to comment them or just tell my on my Twitter @*


	3. Red Lips (Lipves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shy <3

Ha Sooyoung is putting her alarm on snooze for the third time. Although her sheets were telling her to stay in bed and sleep till noon she knew if she wanted to keep sleeping on the same bed she’d have to get up and get ready for work. Slowly opening her eyes she looks into the dimly lit room.  

 

‘ _Man this shit for the birds_ ’. The statement was pretty literal since all she could hear was birds chirping outside her window that was covered with a large red towel. Sighing out she finally turns off her buzzing phone. Sooyoung does her morning stretches right after she turns on her speakers, blaring loud music throughout the room.  

 

Looking into her full length mirror she let’s her ego blow up a bit. She only had some sleep short on and a small t-shirt. Whispering the lyrics she starts to get ready for work. Sooyoung takes a quick shower, ignoring the girl coming out of Nana’s room with some ballshorts on and a t-shirt that was way too big. Sooyoung winks at the blushing girl, making her scurry off even faster out of the house.   

 

She pulls up and puts on her real gucci belt to hold the pants on her hips. They were already tight on her but she liked the weight around her waist. Throwing a t-shirt on she puts her small gold chain around her neck that she had bought just a while ago. Looking at the mirror again she rubs on her chin while licking at her lips. ‘ _Damn I’m looking fine today.’_

 

Sooyoung reaches for her phone and starts to take some thirst videos for her snapchat story. The song _down in the DM_ playing in the background. Sooyoung sticks out her tongue while pulling up her shirt to show off her abs. After she stops the video she shivers, embarrassed by her own behaviour. But this was what the girls liked and well she really liked girls. Captioning the video with a hit my line ;) she puts her phone in her front pocket.  

 

Checking herself out a little longer she flinches when Nana bursts into her room. “We’re gonna be late, come on.” Sooyoung grabs the keys to her bike and her helmet. Plugging in her airpods she crawls onto her red bike and pulls her helmet on.

 

Revving up the bike she smiles as the lyrics flow through her ears.

 

_Man I got that swag…My hat matching my bag._

 

She follows Nana off, who was on a neon orange bike. They speed through the streets, Sooyoung even does a wheelie when she has enough room. Slowing down when they’re in town she watches out for a particular cop car. Usually she avoided the law, but when she saw the car with some dinosaur stickers on the left side hood area she would mess around with it. That was Jung Jinsoul’s car

 

Pulling up to the customs shop she worked at she takes her helmet off and hangs it to the side. Nana doing the same. Hours later, Sooyoung has her mask on painting a design on the side of a drag car. Wiping the sweat off her forehead she puts the sprayer down and walks off. Now she’d just have to wait for it to dry before pulling the peel off.

 

Sitting down in one of the office chairs she glances out to the busy streets. Sooyoung takes a long drink of her water and reties her hair into a low ponytail. Sooyoung seen a couple of college students walking by, pointing at the car she had just painted. Nana had left a few minutes ago to pick up lunch leaving Sooyoung to tend to the shop by herself for an hour.  

 

Narrowing her eyes when a vintage red impala lowrider rolls into the shop she lets her jaw drop at how nice the ride was. The car didn’t need any detailing so she was confused why something this tricked out was coming up into the shop. Standing up she guides the driver, who she hadn’t even looked at yet to park. “Woah…” She was still a bit amazed how clean the car was. How nice the paint job was.

 

The driver finally steps out, the click of heels finally breaking Sooyoung from her fangirling. Looking up she lets her jaw drop lower, “w-woah…” She recognized the girl’s face. It was Kim Jungeun, from down the street Sooyoung had heard that the girl was a bit promiscuous. That was only a rumor though. Sooyoung had plenty of those.  

 

To many people. Ha Sooyoung was just some dumb punk on a motorcycle. That only cares about her own feelings, a selfish crook that had no purpose in her life other to cause trouble and steal girl’s hearts. She didn’t have one redeeming quality, other than being gorgeous. Sooyoung was irritating and rude, disrespectful, you name it.  

 

And to many people, Kim Jungeun. Or more commonly known as lip, because she was good with them. Was sort of a slut, or whatever that meant nowadays. She was a serial dater and a bit of a bitch. There was something about her that pulled people in. Maybe it was her angelic voice, or her beauty meant for magazines. Sooyoung would consider it to be her charm, which was seductive.

 

She was a senior when Jungeun was a freshman, the girl had always been the same. Just like Sooyoung had remained her status. They were a lot alike for different reasons. They didn’t talk in high school but five years later here they were.

 

Jungeun smiles at the girl whose jaw is agape as she steps out of the car. Sooyoung starts from the bottom, red heels to milky smooth legs. To a small frame covered by a floral dress. A clutch folded in between her hands. Finally letting her eyes stop on the girl’s face she smirks. Jungeun had sharp eyes and a bit of a wide nose. Her most notable feature however was her lips painted red.  

 

The girl pushes her blonde hair back, giving Sooyoung an intense gaze. But her body reads that she’s shy. Sooyoung crosses her arms raising a brow as Jungeun slowly approaches her. She may have been a player, but she wasn’t a flirt. “Hi, Sooyoung right?” The girl’s voice is deep while having a sharp tone to it. Not saying anything she nods her head, making Jungeun even more nervous.

 

“Um I was wondering if I could get my oil changed?” Sooyoung rolls her eyes, this was a custom shop not a mechanic. She knew Jungeun couldn’t be this dumb.

 

Tilting her head and checking the girl’s body out once more she flicks her eyes up to stare into black ones, “we don’t do that here, lip.” She emphasizes the name with a pop of her lips. Jungeun becomes focused on them from the action.  

 

Still the girl persists, “please, everyone else is booked. I’ll pay well. I even have the oil!” She was sure Mark’s was never busy because he had a huge garage. But Sooyoung wouldn’t mind being paid to the side. No one was here to catch her.  

 

“Fine.” Jungeun thanks her quietly. Sooyoung felt as if something was up with the whole ordeal. Walking up to the car she inspects it, she hadn’t seen anything in this good of condition in forever.

 

Opening the door to pop the hood Jungeun starts to ramble, “thank you again, my dad told me to go get oil in it and no where else would do it.” The blonde speaks so fast Sooyoung has a hard time keeping up with her.

 

Shutting the door again she shrugs her shoulders and goes to the popped hood. The engine was also in amazing condition. Jungeun watches closely as Sooyoung goes to work, it shouldn’t take her that long. Sooyoung was an expert with this kind of stuff because her father had taught her from a young age. It was some of the good memories she had of her childhood, while the rest were lonely.  

 

The blonde clicks around as Sooyoung slides underneath the car, her back was going to kill her later so she hopes Jungeun had a hefty payment for her. Maybe she could finally buy her motorcycle some new wheels with her current savings. Maybe she could buy her dad, or even her sisters something nice.  

 

It only takes her about 15 minutes to change it, rolling out from underneath the car she groans at the grease and oil that had dripped on her face and that was smeared on her hands. This is why she hated mechanic work, customs allowed her to still be fresh. Standing up she stretches her limbs and back out, moaning when the bones snap in her back for relief.  

 

Grabbing a towel that was laying around she glances around the shop while cleaning her hands off. Sooyoung didn’t see Jungeun anywhere until spotting the girl over by the drag car she was painting earlier. Smiling at the blonde hunched over she walks over, “the paint job was me, Nana did the rims and body.” Jungeun hums not even turning towards her voice.  

 

Wiping the rest of the muck off her hands she waits for Jungeun to stop inspecting the car like it was some type of painting. Finally the blonde stands and steps back still admiring the car, “I’ve always liked things with a lot of colors.” ‘ _What the hell does that mean?_ ’ Sooyoung wasn’t in the mood for some Maya Angelou shit, she just wanted her money.

 

“Cool um so I’m done with the oil.” Jungeun sighs and brings up her clutch.

 

Sooyoung lets annoyance wash over her face when the blonde gasps and starts to dig through the small purse. She hated people like this, who forgets money when you’re going out? Usually the people that didn’t have it and they would come up with the excuse that they would go and get it from home but never return to pay.

 

About to cuss the girl out for wasting her time and effort she’s cut off, “fuck I forgot the cash at the house.” Sooyoung narrows her eyes, the anger rushing through her blood. “Maybe we can work something out?”

 

“Yeah like what? Me calling the cops on your broke ass?” She doesn’t mean to get so rude but Sooyoung couldn’t stand this shit. She also wouldn’t mind seeing Jinsoul so she could take her anger out by annoying the cop.  

 

Jungeun doesn’t flinch at Sooyoung’s harsh tone, only smiling softly. “You could go wait in your little office and I’ll see if I got any spare cash in the car.” The older girl scoffs and walks away when she gets to the office to the corner she flops down on the rolly chair and watches Jungeun through the window.

 

The blonde is biting her lip as she clicks around the car, getting in the back seat for something. Sooyoung plops her feet up on the desk. Not paying attention to the loose strings hanging down from her work boots. Whatever Jungeun was coming up with, it better be damn good or Sooyoung was going to force the money out of her.

 

Jungeun takes a hot minute causing Sooyoung to get distracted and when the blonde finally walks in she freezes in her movements. She was scratching at her ear and Jungeun seems a bit amused. Clearing her throat, she puts her feet down and sits professionally at the desk. The blonde is hiding something behind her back, with a wide smile spread across her face. Sooyoung likes the way her lips stretched across her teeth.  

 

The smile was mischievous and it had her curious. Just what was Kim Jungeun up to? “So are you paying me or not?” Jungeun tilts her head and pulls the blinds to the office window. Sooyoung blushes when she finally realizes the lust present in Jungeun’s eyes.  

 

“It depends Sooyoung.” Swallowing hard at her named husked out, she waits patiently for whatever was about to happen to her. The blinds completely cover the windows so that no one could see it and Jungeun goes to shut and lock the door to the office. Sooyoung staring out to get one good glimpse of the paint job she did earlier. “I’ve heard things about you.”

 

Still looking at the locked knob at the door she tries to focus on unlocking her knees. There’s a heat beginning to stir in her stomach. Sooyoung has a feeling that Jungeun knows just how much this is affecting her. ‘ _You had sex two days ago stop acting like a idiot_.’ Kim Jungeun was quite possibly the sexiest girl she’s ever met however. At the same time she was kinda annoying, “that you really know how to please a girl when she needs it.”

 

Smiling, her ego returns as the nerves disappear. It was a challenge. Sooyoung loved those. “I think I need some work done on me baby...and I got just the tool for it.” Sooyoung figured out a few things in those few seconds. That the rumors about Kim Jungeun could be true and that there were rumors that she was really good a sex.  

 

Both were very pleasing to her.   

 

Her eyes widen when Jungeun pulls out a strap-on from behind her back and throws it toward her. Sooyoung catches it, staring at the harness and average sized dildo. Even though her personal one was bigger, Sooyoung liked to blow girl’s backs out, not crush their hearts, she would still make sure to break Jungeun. The blonde stalks towards her, “you’ve got a little something on your face baby.”  

 

Sooyoung likes the way Jungeun calls her baby, she likes the way soft hands caress her jaw as the blonde gets some of the oil smudge off her face. Soon enough Jungeun is crawling into her lap, straddling her thighs. Sooyoung throws the strap onto the desk that was cluttered with papers. She moves her hands to grab at Jungeun’s hips over the dress. The girl above her moans making Sooyoung pull her closer and ghost her lips over Jungeun’s slightly exposed chest.

 

Jungeun is shaking between her hands, Sooyoung doesn’t know if it was from the nerves or if the blonde was just that horny. She smells so nice, Sooyoung can’t describe the scent but it was expensive. Maybe it was roses. Sooyoung’s mind was so torn. How could someone that came off so elegant act so...messy. Her thoughts are interrupted when the girl starts to pull Sooyoung towards her with desperation.  

 

The older girl likes to be patient, confused at the whole ordeal. Had Jungeun been wanting her for some time now, just now getting the courage to pursue her or simply couldn’t wait any longer. Or was Sooyoung just someone easy to grab? She didn’t mind, Sooyoung understood basic human needs. Sex was one of them.

 

“If you fuck me right I’ll give you fifty dollars.” Jungeun’s voice is hoarse and shaky.  

 

Sooyoung rests her head on the girl’s chest wrapping her hands around her waist, “what am I? Some kinda prostitute?” She huffs out, Sooyoung’s never had more of an odd request before. You wouldn’t catch her complaining however.

 

Jungeun laughs, the vibrations running through her chest to rumble against Sooyoung’s face. “No I...think you deserve a bit of payment for your hard work today.”  

 

The blonde’s hips are starting to grind into her lap. Sooyoung is eager to know just how wet that pussy is, “you knew exactly what you were doing didn’t you?”  

 

Nipping at pale skin she sighs when Jungeun pulls back to look at her in the eyes. The blonde’s pupils are blown, her irises the same color of them. Sooyoung can feel the heat on her jeans, she can see the sweat starting to form on Jungeun’s skin. She can almost taste the arousal. Jungeun smiles at her, like she knows everything about her. Not just the surface but as if she knew what was really going on in Sooyoung’s head.

 

Sooyoung liked being wanted. She loved being needed.

 

And Jungeun needed her badly right now, “if I told you that I’ve been wanting to do this for forever, would I be in trouble?” Sooyoung’s lips mirror Jungeun’s and the blonde starts to lean down. Sooyoung’s heart is beating out of her chest she can almost hear it against her ribs. She’s had sex with a handful of girl’s, sometimes planned, sometimes spontaneous. But it’s never been like this.  

 

Something was different, she didn’t know what it was. “If you consider me fucking you harder to be trouble then yes.” She didn’t know what was going on inside of Jungeun’s head, but damn did the girl have a way with words. It didn’t help the pressure in Sooyoung’s stomach that her voice was raspy either.  

 

Jungeun’s lips are almost on hers, the only noise in the office is slow heavy breathing. Mostly from Sooyoung since she felt like she was getting torn in half. Her body was fizzingling into pleasure and she couldn’t wait to show Jungeun just how good she was at giving it. “Maybe that’s what I want.” Sooyoung licks her lips, her tongue almost reaching up to the lips above hers.  

 

Bringing her hands to Jungeun’s lower back, arching the girl’s body into her own she laughs a bit. Nana would be back any minute but she really wanted to take her time with someone this beautiful. Maybe she’d hit it good enough so she’d make Jungeun keep coming back for more. Nudging her head up she sucks Jungeun’s lips in between her own. Sooyoung lets her eyes close and enjoy the feeling of soft lips against hers, slowly moving against each other.

 

The blonde’s lips are cold even though it was hot outside. Pulling the body closer to hers she swallows the groan to come out of Jungeun’s mouth. The kiss is sweet at first, oozing with curiosity and then it turns into something deeper. Sooyoung can tell Jungeun knows exactly what she wants from how she was nibbling on her lips. The blonde’s mouth was wet and cool probably the weirdest sensation Sooyoung’s ever felt but she wanted more.  

 

She lets her tongue rub against Jungeun’s. It’s almost a tease for what’s about to come later on. When Sooyoung finally gives into her desires and listens to the silent pleas through Jungeun’s whines that’s when the fun will really start. Sliding her tongue out of the girl’s mouth and biting down hard on her lip she lifts her into the air. Jungeun weighed nothing so Sooyoung held her up for a little longer.

 

Jungeun clings to her, small limbs wrapping around her from all angles engulfing her. Sooyoung moves her hands down to hold the girl up by her ass, squeezing a bit to draw out a moan. She makes out with Jungeun a little longer and while she’d love to do this all day she was on a bit of a time crunch. Theoretically Sooyoung probably have already had the girl’s legs shaky if she made quick work, but where would the fun be in that?

 

Sitting Jungeun on the desk she pulls back with a pop of their lips. The blonde is breathing harsh, her lips swollen her eyes heavy. She already looks fucked to Sooyoung. Pushing her down on desk after grabbing the strap she pulls off her work boots, just an old pair of timbs and unbuckled her belt. Jungeun tries to raise back up but Sooyoung pushes her to the desk again, roughly, “stay still or I won’t fuck you.” The blonde rolls her eyes and lays back as she’s told.  

 

Still, she doesn’t listen very well. Sooyoung didn’t mind though, she liked when girl’s talked back to her. There was something about a bad attitude that made her chest heavy with pressure. Jungeun lays back, but she also shoves her left hand between her thighs to relieve the ache residing there. Sooyoung can only watch as she pulled her pants down, clenching her jaw at the high-drawled out moans as the girl touched herself.  

 

Throwing her jeans somewhere beside her she slips the harness on and secures it to her hips. Sooyoung doesn't bother to take off her underwear, they didn’t cover her that much anyway. Adjusting the dildo she strokes it a bit, it was dry as hell. She hopes Jungeun was wet enough. “No condom? Just raw?” Jungeun has her eyes closed, her face scrunched in what could be confused for pain but the noises confirmed it was a pleasure.  

 

“I cleaned it..just fuck me already.” Sooyoung frowns, the negative thoughts invade her mind. Maybe this wasn’t so different from any other girl. She just wants you for who you’re said to be, for the looks, for the feeling. Not what’s really inside. Shaking her head she leans over the girl. Ripping the dress down, she eyes Jungeun’s flushed chest and hard nipples. They were almost tiny and her tits sat nicely on her chest.  

 

Bending down Sooyoung takes one in her mouth and swirls her tongue around. She bites down when Jungeun’s moans become deeper. Taking her time to leave bite marks all over the girl’s chest up to her neck she makes sure there’s plenty of them. If she wanted this badly then Sooyoung would make sure she remembers by leaving bruises pink and purple on the girl’s skin. Jungeun’s fingers are still working into herself and Sooyoung hopes she comes soon so it would be easier to slip inside.

 

Jungeun takes her other hand was clenched on the desk up to Sooyoung’s head. Cradling it against her chest. “ Fuck how are they so soft ?” Sooyoung licks up between Jungeun’s tits and raises her head but not before planting a kiss.  

 

“What’s soft?” She asks, Sooyoung wasn’t as into this as she was before. The spark she got from Jungeun was gone for some reason. Maybe it’s because she realized Jungeun needed her...didn’t want her. Sooyoung considered the two different. Need was something you had to have to survive. For Jungeun in this case, it was a good orgasm. Want was something that you would be miserable without. Sooyoung was confident if she had rejected Jungeun the girl would have went her merry way before finding another suitor to meet her needs.   

 

Jungeun pants and glares down upon Sooyoung, “your lips they’re soft- like, just like…” Jungeun seems to be at a loss of words. Maybe a memory is passing through her mind. Or she could just recognize the feeling without putting a name to it. Sooyoung’s lips were familiar even if this was the first time they were on Jungeun’s body. “They’re like silk.” The blonde finally breathes out but Sooyoung can tell it’s a lie by the way Jungeun can’t look into her eyes.

 

It doesn’t bother her however. She only continues to do her job, her goal now being to get that fifty dollar bill. Sucking a little longer on the blonde’s tits she moves down the body, pushing the dress up so now it’s all bunched around her waist. The girl didn’t wear any underwear which was a little surprising to Sooyoung.

 

Spreading the legs and putting them over her shoulders her voice rumbles a bit when the heels Jungeun’s wearing dig into the back of her shoulder. Sooyoung smiles at the site of Jungeun’s wet pussy, at least she knew she was doing a good job. She thinks her entire ego would have been trashed if Jungeun hadn’t been aroused. Taking Jungeun’s hand away that was working itself inside she sucks the two digits that were slick with clear honey.  

 

Jungeun laughs at Sooyoung for a reason unknown, Sooyoung simply ignores it and dives into eating the blonde. Instantly the laughing turns into a strained moan. Sooyoung hums at the taste, Jungeun tasted like wine. Only the expensive kind she’d used to steal out of the liquor store when she was little. Sooyoung teases Jungeun by not fully pushing her tongue inside.  

 

She rolls her tongue around the slightly swollen clit, by the time she was done, she knows it would be swollen enough to suck on. Of course Jungeun was clean and shockingly smooth her outer lips a little fat which made her pussy more appetizing. The blonde’s hip buck up in the air chasing after the pressure of Sooyoung’s tongue but the older girl only stands completely taking her mouth of her pussy.

 

Sooyoung grabs onto bony hips and pushes them down roughly into the desk, “you’re impatient.” Jungeun’s eyes are swirling with desire and anger. Sooyoung wonders what made her so mad? She was clearly enjoying it by how wet she was.

 

Dodging the knee that tries to bang into her  she pinches the skin on Jungeun’s waist making the blonde whine out. Sooyoung’s lips had left marks all over her pale chest and neck. She smiles at the pretty colors, “well you’re fucking slow. I want to come and you’re not making it easy.” Biting her lip at the poisoned words she only presses down hard and pulls Jungeun to the edge.

 

The tip of the strap nudges against Jungeun’s bottom lips making the girl even more desperate. Jungeun’s legs wrapped around her waist and the hands that were clawing at the desk replace wood with cloth. Sooyoung’s shirt was going to be wrinkled with how sweaty Jungeun’s hands were and how tightly they were gripping her shirt. “Do I have to say please?” Sooyoung watches closely to the blonde’s features when she throws her head back when the tip strokes up against her clit.

 

Bending down to kiss at the throat blotched with hickies and blood flow Sooyoung whispers against now warm skin, “I can promise you girl you ain't ever had anyone like me.” Sooyoung anticipates a laugh, Jungeun was one of those girls who wouldn’t take her seriously. Well Sooyoung sometimes didn’t even take herself seriously. But instead the blonde gasps and scrunches her eyes closed. “I can promise that you will never have anyone like me.”

 

The statement has two meanings, Sooyoung knew she was a good at pleasing and that most couldn’t compare or compete to her loving. She also made her mind that this would be a one time thing, because she’d never let a girl like Kim Jungeun own her. Sooyoung didn’t know what she wanted in a lover but Kim Jungeun was not it. However, this still could turn into something fun.

 

Jungeun almost cries out when Sooyoung pulls back again. She doesn’t waste any time locking lips with Jungeun’s bottom lips. Licking up her slit she tries to clean up as much as she can. She liked sex to be messy but her boss and nana would probably kill her if cum got on the papers. Sooyoung wants to make quick work now so she lays her tongue flat and pretends Jungeun’s pussy is the best ice cream she’s ever ate.

 

Her ponytail becomes loose as delicate hands with red painted nails dig through her scalp pulling her closer. Jungeun’s legs lazily thrown over her shoulders twitching every time her tongue hits the blonde’s clit a certain angle. Folding it all the way out she licks from Jungeun’s hole to her clit, letting the tip of her tongue press hard against the sensitive spot. Now it was swollen enough Sooyoung wraps her lips around it and starts to suck hard.  

 

Jungeun arches off the desk, her shoe digging into Sooyoung’s back painfully. Bringing her hands from Jungeun’s legs down to her smooth thighs she massages then gently, contrasting from the rough treatment to her pussy. Sooyoung loosens her lips a bit so she can rub her tongue against the sweet spot...and suck at the same time. Jungeun’s voice is strained, trying to turn screams into whines.  

 

Pale skin becomes sticky with sweat and Jungeun starts to roll her hips upward to get a false sense of friction. Sooyoung only keeps working hard to get a quick orgasm from the girl. Digging her nails into the girl’s skin she almost feels bad to touch someone this pretty with her dirty hands. But Jungeun’s attitude told her that the girl probably enjoyed being ruined. Sooyoung knows she’s close when the girl makes a guttural sound deep within her chest.

 

Nibbling a bit on the sensitive flesh, Jungeun raises up on the desk and holds Sooyoung’s mouth close to her pussy. She didn’t want it going anywhere while she came. Sooyoung lets her eyes focus on Jungeun’s face, which was still expressing frustration. Then the eyebrows that were scrunched up suddenly relax and relief floods over the blonde’s face. Sooyoung opens her mouth and rolls her tongue so she can catch the cum that spills out of Jungeun.

 

It’s a quiet orgasm, Jungeun’s breathing becomes shallow and heavy all at once. The blonde had lost all her senses in the moment. Only feeling Sooyoung’s mouth on her clit. Bliss floods her body quickly and leaves it tingly from the relief. Sooyoung moans when her tongue is met with warm cum, there was nothing more satisfying than that to her. To have someone cum in her mouth after all the hard work with her lips.

 

Closing her eyes she lets the girl ride the orgasm out. The blonde starts to rub into her head a lot more softly now than before. Where she had her hair clenched in her fist pushing her into the area where she needed her the most. Sooyoung likes affection so she greatly appreciated the gesture.  

 

Cleaning the rest of her pussy, Sooyoung stands and licks at her lips. Jungeun looks tired but a lot more relaxed than before. The blonde tilts her head, her legs now swinging in the air. Sooyoung situates herself between her thighs and lets herself stare at the girl’s features. Somehow they had gotten softer, she really liked how kissable they were now. Jungeun notices her observing and with a quiet voice she calls out to her, “you’re as good as what they say.”  

 

While her ego inflates, her attraction to Jungeun doubles. The girl was starting to redeem herself from the rocky start, “I haven't showed you what I’m really good at yet.” Jungeun smiles, rolling her eyes. Sooyoung takes the chance to steal a quick kiss when the girl is busy taking in her words. Jungeun returns it with just as much enthusiasm. Sooyoung hums into it, feeling small fingers tickle at the back of neck.  

 

When they pull apart Sooyoung is mostly unfazed, it was a good kiss. A kind that she hasn't had in a while. Jungeun however looks confused, her eyes darting across Sooyoung’s lips like there was something different about them than before. Sooyoung raises a brow, “you good?” She really needed to hurry up before Nana came back. Jungeun shakes her head a bit and whispers out a quiet yeah . Not looking into it she steps away from Jungeun’s embrace. “Flip over.”

 

The blonde does as she’s told. Standing and turning around to slightly bend over the desk. Sooyoung fixes it by shoving her down hard onto the surface. Jungeun grunts but doesn’t protest, only laying her head down on the cool surface of the wood. Sooyoung kicks the girl’s feet apart, thankfully she wore heels so Sooyoung wouldn’t have to bend her knees to fuck her. Pushing Jungeun’s shoulders to the desk and taking another hand to lift her hips she hums when the girl is finally arching her back.

 

Rubbing her palms into Jungeun’s shoulder to relax her Sooyoung makes sure everything is still consensual, “this okay?” She gets a positive reaction. Or really more of a demand.  

 

“I want you to fuck me? Is that okay?” Smiling that the attitude had returned she raises back to spread Jungeun’s ass cheeks a bit. Hovering down she spits on the girl’s hole that was still clenching from the previous orgasm. Holding the end of the dildo, she takes the tip of the strap to guide it towards the entrance. Slapping the fake dick against the girl’s pussy she grabs onto the itty bitty cakes. She didn’t mind Jungeun’s little debbies although she prefered pound cake.  

 

Squeezing the flesh between her fingers she slides the tip in, drawing out a long moan from the girl. Placing her other hand on the other cheek she smacks it before pulling her hips back to slam the strap all the way in, ripping through Jungeun. Sooyoung bites her lip at the scream Jungeun lets out, finally glad the girl was having fun. She bottomed out in the girl and although it was probably painful Jungeun was pushing back onto her, desperate for more. Holding her still by the ass cheeks she pulls almost all the way out and waits for a second to slam back in, her hips connect to Jungeun’s ass filling the room with a clap noise.

 

Jungeun grits her teeth and holds onto the edge of the desk as Sooyoung continues to plow into her one stroke at a time. Sooyoung was only stretching the girl out, so she wouldn’t break her too much. Slamming all the way again for the seventh time she stays put and rolls her hips in a rotation. Jungeun murmurs at the friction, losing herself in the feeling of being so full and having Sooyoung’s hot skin against hers.  

 

Moving her hands up from ass to hips Sooyoung lifts the bottom of her shirt to put it in her mouth. Her teeth clenching down on the cotton. Now the view wasn’t covered by white and she could see the strap slip in and out on Jungeun’s wet pussy. She wishes her fingers weren’t so dirty so she could feel just how tight it was. Pushing down on Jungeun’s waist that was still covered by the floral dress Sooyoung draws her hips back and breathes through her nose.

 

 _I’m bout to blow this bitch’s back out._   

 

Jungeun chokes out a scream, if someone where to walk by they would think she was getting murdered. Sooyoung’s pace is hard and fast. It hurts but at the same time it feels so good. Sooyoung doesn’t miss a beat and pounds into the girl rhymically and relentlessly. The desk is creaking and scooting across the floor with every stroke. Jungeun was pretty much getting jack-hammered into and her pussy really didn’t get time to adjust to every thrust.

 

Sooyoung grunts through the fabric of her shirt. Her abs and legs straining to keep up the pace. But thankfully, she worked out to keep looking sexy so she wasn’t going to need a break for a good minute or so. With the effort of slamming her hips forward while pulling Jungeun’s back it creates a harsh contact of skin but a fulfilling friction in Jungeun’s pussy. This was exactly what she wanted from Sooyoung.  

 

Leaning forward and placing one hand on the desk Sooyoung slows down the pace a little but makes it harder. Jungeun grunts with every pump, since the tip of the strap was hitting deep inside her. She was struggling to stay on the edge. But Sooyoung was fucking her just right. Not giving her a break to adjust to the pleasure.

 

Sooyoung slides in and out easy, it lets her know how wet the girl is. How much she likes it. Jungeun’s back muscles are tense and her hands twitch everytime Sooyoung pushes the length back in. She pauses the pace for one moment, much to Jungeun’s protest because she was getting really close. Sooyoung changes her position, spreading her legs further apart.

 

Taking both hands she slips blonde hair through them and holds it tightly. When she’s sure she has every strand of platinum she pulls hard so Jungeun’s neck tenses from the stretch. With two hands holding the girl’s hair up she starts to pound into her again. The desk continues to rock back and forth and Jungeun’s thighs are pinched by the edges whenever Sooyoung snaps her hips a little two hard. “ G--god aah don’t stop .” Sooyoung can barely hear it because Jungeun’s moans cut between every word. She just bites down on her t-shirt harder and keeps pounding away at Jungeun’s pussy.  

 

The blonde is in pain, her legs are shaking, her hair is being tugged out with every stroke, her back was straining with the arch. Her knees and elbows where banging into the desk but everything was not even close to being as painful as the pleasure of her insides being ripped through and rearranged. The blonde knew she would be sore for days after this but it was so worth it.

 

Sooyoung swallows hard at the noises coming from Jungeun’s pussy. She hasn’t fucked someone this hard in forever. The front of her thighs were against the back of Jungeun’s and her panties were getting soaked from Jungeun and herself. She knows she wouldn’t have time to get off herself but it doesn’t mean she can get a girl to come over later to give her some head to relieve the tension.

 

Jerking Junguen’s hair harder she releases her shirt between her teeth surprised that she didn’t rip through it. Continuing her harsh pace she starts to basically growl out, from exhaustion and arousal. Her voice raspy from the strain of keeping it on hold, “you gonna cum for me baby?” Jungeun can’t even say anything her insides are stirring like crazy and she’s trying desperately to hold on.

 

She didn’t want to let go of this pleasure just yet.

 

Sooyoung grits her teeth together and starts to snap her hips a little faster but eases up on the force. “You gonna let me see that pussy squirt?” She could almost cum from the site alone and she slows up all together when Jungeun screams out some unintelligible words. Closing her eyes she catches her breath while still pumping into Jungeun. The blonde’s fists below pound into the desk as a series of profanities come out of her mouth.  

 

Letting go of now messy hair, Jungeun’s head drops. Her body was fatigued and her mind was blank from the orgasm. Her guts felt like complete mush and her walls clenched tightly around the object buried inside her. Sooyoung raises up and finally stops stroking slapping the girl’s ass lazily.

 

Jungeun’s leg is spasm, her heel clicking into the floor as it does so. Soothing out the muscles of Jungeun’s body Sooyoung slaps her ass once more for good measures. After a few minutes of euphoria Jungeun finally chokes out, “I’m good.” Sooyoung pulls out sighing at the cum covered strap. Jungeun wobbles as she stands up and Sooyoung gets one last final slap to her ass before she pulls the dress down.

 

Raising her brows she asks the girl who’s is still turned around, “sure you don’t want me to clean you up.” Jungeun pulls the top of the dress over her shoulders and adjusts it. The girl’s whole body is shaking and Sooyoung tries her hardest not to laugh.

 

Finally Jungeun turns around and she looks borderline insane, “no...and I’m not a fucking squirter.” Sooyoung does laugh then and it makes the girl a bit pissed. Sooyoung coughs when her chest is shoved so she stops messing around with the blonde. “Phone.” Sooyoung quickly turns a bit to retrieve her phone and gives it to Jungeun.  

 

Sooyoung watches closely as the girl types away on the device before giving it back. She doesn’t even say bye when she walks out of the office. Sooyoung looks at the contact. It’s a simple pair of lips emoji. Looking down on the desk she smiles at the fifty dollar bill on the table but quickly realizes that she’s still wearing the strap Jungeun gave her.  

 

Hurrying out the door without an intelligent thought she’s too late when the red car is already pulling out of the garage and the tires squeal as Jungeun takes off. “Damn…” Sooyoung is standing in the doorway and hears a short cough. Turning she spots Nana with a brown paper bag. But her eyes are down low.

 

Blushing but not entirely embarrassed because Nana has seen worse she smiles, “hey bro.” Nana nods and then walks off to the table they usually eat at. Sooyoung shakes her head and calls herself an idiot before walking back into the office to change.  

 

She considered throwing the strap in the trash but instead she wraps it up in a grocery bag. Walking out she already finds Nana digging into her food, “yo I just laid some mad pipe.” Nana stops chewing for a second and then resumes. 

 

Sooyoung grabs her carton full of food and sits beside the girl to start eating. “Yeah I kinda figured.” Sooyoung hums with a mouth full of greasy food, not really wanting to reply. “Kim Jungeun?I heard she was fun, not your type though.” Sooyoung swallows some halfway chew up food at the statement. Fucking always made her really hungry so she was cramming it in for that purpose and to get insight on Nana’s words.  

 

“Waya mean?” Nana doesn’t answer at first, only biting down on some fries.   

 

At first Sooyoung doesn’t think she’ll get an answer, “she likes to party, Jungeun probably assumes you’re just like the crew you ride with.” Sooyoung shrugs, she didn’t really care that much if Jungeun liked her or not. “She was raised by a bad crowd unlike you.” She doesn’t understand the comment at all. Sure Sooyoung had a really loving father that taught her how to respect others, but she had went against his wisdom to fit in with a group of misfits at school a long time ago.  

 

Still, his parenting lead Sooyoung to have a good heart. She still knew how to care. But Kim Jungeun...raised by a bad crowd? The girl almost looked like royalty. She couldn’t believe Nana’s words.

 

Forgetting about Jungeun all together she reaches for a mozzarella stick but her hands is slapped away by Nana, “go wash your hands nasty ass.”  

 

Rolling her eyes and groaning she stands up to go to the bathroom.  

 

It would take a lot more than soap and warm water to wash Kim Jungeun off of her hands.  

 

~~~~

 

Sundays were always boring to Sooyoung, usually her friends were too hungover to chill. She usually was the DD . Girls were usually busy and she knew Jung Jinsoul was off today. So really she had nothing to do but lay in her bed and count the spots on her walls were the paint was peeled off.

 

There’s some quiet music flowing through the room. It was some kinda jazz, Nana had went partying last night and hadn’t come home. Sooyoung liked the house to herself but the secret was sometimes she wishes someone was there to relax with her.

 

Usually she didn’t play this kinda music around Nana, afraid of judgment. She also acted hard and tough around the girl. Secretly Sooyoung was pretty lame. Or at least to the people she hung out with. She didn’t like to drink or smoke weed. She didn’t like getting in trouble. She hated slacking off. And really, she cared about others and didn’t want to hurt anyone. Sooyoung has a good heart, she was just too afraid to show it. Often people had mistaken her shyness for rude behavior.

 

Rubbing on her tummy she thinks of things she could do to combat boredom. She could beat off...no. She could go pratice baking...gay. Or she could watch some cartoons...lame.

 

Slipping out of her bed she grabs her phone that’s hooked up to the speaker and quickly goes through the messages and notifications. Some were from her friends in the group chat.

 

[Christian Yu]: fucked the hottest girl last night, y’all want her IG?

 

[Mandy Sekiguchi]: I don’t want yo sloppy seconds dawg.  

 

[Hyolyn]: nasty...but yeah.  

 

Sooyoung snorts at the rest of the conversation. She never talked to these people unless they were getting fucked up and Sooyoung had to be their chauffeur or if they were robbing the nearest corner store. One of their friends got arrested last year, Sooyoung was afraid she was going to be the next. But after that, the crew had stopped robbing and starting to run dope. It was still dangerous but they had less chance of getting caught.

 

She of course wanted nothing to do with it, while it had been an issue at first they eventually gave up on her trying to be a plug. Nana was the one that helped convince them.

 

[Nana]: too blown to ride home, crashing at whoever’s.  

 

Sooyoung had texted the girl back but there was no reply. She guesses her roommate was still sleeping. Taking her phone back to her bed she scrolls through the Snapchat pms and insta dms. Most were from girls who were tryna get at her. On Twitter she got plenty of dms as well and it was hard to handle a lot of them. So usually Sooyoung would pick out the hottest three girls and juggle them until they either found out they weren’t the only one or Sooyoung got tired of them.  

 

Sooyoung was a bitch on that level. She’d block the girls she’s already messed with unless they had good pussy. Then she would keep them around in a way. There was a certain someone that she wishes would hit her up though. Suddenly she gets an idea, it had been weeks since she had fucked with Kim Jungeun at the custom shops. She hadn’t given it a second thought and ended up forgetting about the girl until she saw an add for red lipstick on her insta.

 

Scrolling through her contacts she smiles when she sees the lip emoji. Laying back into her pillows she starts to type out some sort of response.

 

[Sooyoung]: Hey it’s Sooyoung, I was the one that fucked you good remember?

 

[Sooyoung]: wyd

 

Setting her phone off to the side she stares up to the ceiling. Jungeun was really pretty and honestly Sooyoung could see herself getting a little serious with the girl if she was down with it. Maybe once she should be loyal and see how it turns out. Who knows? Maybe she’d fall in love.

 

Jungeun was not Sooyoung’s ideal type but she was the closest thing to it. She just needed to hang out with her more to get to know the blonde.  

 

Sooyoung sort of had a checklist. Something she kept in her mind to help her filter through girls quickly. It was embarrassing to admit but she was a bit of a hopeless romantic and one day she really thinks someone will sweep her off her feet. That’s why she talked to so many girls because what if she missed her? Kim Jungeun had already checked off some of the requirements.

 

Must be cute 

 

Has to be amazing in bed.              

                               

She only had six more to go and viola, Sooyoung’s dream girl is complete. Now her mind was running rampant at the thought of Kim Jungeun. The girl was incredibly soft and beautiful. But she had a nasty attitude that turned Sooyoung on in the right way. What would really make her heart pump is if Jungeun was clingy and possessive. While Nana hated jealous girls, Sooyoung loved it. Maybe Jungeun would even be a dork like her and would love to do stupid couple stuff with her.

 

Like holding hands and cuddling. Laughing at each other’s jokes. Jungeun feeding her food, them watching movies all day while eating takeout. Sleeping in and listening to music. Taking the blonde on mini road trips with her motorcycle.  

 

Jungeun supporting her dreams. And comforting her when she thought about her nightmares.  

 

Sooyoung squeezes her toes together. What if Jungeun didn’t make fun of her goals and aspirations. What if she was the one to finally break Sooyoung free from this shell and push her in the right direction.

 

Smiling she gets ahead of herself too much. This was probably the twentieth girl she’s thought about like this. Checking her phone she bites her lip at the message.  

 

[Lip]: Hey baby, I’ve been thinking of you. I thought you had forgotten about me.  

 

Typing out furiously she shakes her head. Yes she had forgotten about Jungeun but she certainly won’t now.  

 

[Sooyoung]: I could never forget you.  

 

She texts Jungeun for almost an hour. Talking about anything and everything that they could come up with. Sooyoung hasn’t clicked with a girl this much in a long time. Soon enough she’s tryna meet up with Jungeun but for some reason the conversation goes stiff when she asks Jungeun to put out, it was heavy until Sooyoung had mentioned them meeting up again. 

 

Waiting for an answer she becomes sweaty from the nerves. Did she say something wrong?

 

[Lip]:Yeah sounds cool we can chill again.

 

It’s relieving but Sooyoung can still feel the tension. Jungeun then starts to tell her the schedule she has and the negative thoughts in Sooyoung’s head disappear and the dreamy ones fog back up.

 

She imagines herself picking Jungeun up from campus on her bike. Then taking the girl out for dinner.

 

Jungeun then ends the conversation, saying that she had to go pick up her sister from school. Sooyoung sends a heart emoji and lays her phone against her chest. Her mind was buzzing with Kim Jungeun. She was definitely starting to crush even if she had forgotten about the girl for a hot second.

 

What could Sooyoung say? She wore her heart on her sleeve. But somehow no one has ever broke it. She’s thought she’s been in love countless of times but this time she really thinks she could fall for Kim Jungeun.

 

_Damn I really like this girl._

 

~~~~~~~~

 

It’s a friday afternoon, which means that Sooyoung and her friends are at the college square hollering at girls. Sometimes she was grateful for the group because they had easily accepted her sexuality, but at the same time she couldn’t stand them because they could be a bit heartless at times.  

 

“I’ve never seen this many clapped bitches in one area.” Christian Yu, the leader of the group. Sooyoung’s least favorite person. Is always the one that starts shit. Sooyoung usually was the quiet one, pulling girls with her mystery or whatever. While Christian was very persistent. Sometimes he made it a competition. Sooyoung would rather go home, but she was dragged her by Nana who seemed just a bored. Sooyoung stares at all the students walking by, all the girls ignoring Christian and Mandy.

 

About to dip out, her interest in pulled when she sees familiar blonde hair. Sure enough it’s Kim Jungeun with some black haired girl with darker skin. The blonde is talking cheerfully with her friend until she spots the group that stands out from the crowd on the edge of the plaza. Their eyes meet and Sooyoung’s heart starts to pump quicker.

 

Clearing her throat and wiping her hands on her jeans she stands up straight. Jungeun was casual today but still looked gorgeous. Her hair was teased and she had large gold hoops in. Her shirt was red and white striped and her jeans were a bit worn. Sooyoung liked her style, the girl could be a model.  

 

Eyeing the way the girl bites her lip she waits patiently for Jungeun’s move. The blonde smiles, her red lips stretching across her face as she elbows her friend and points toward the group. Christian says something, noticing it too and Sooyoung rolls her eyes. She wasn’t about to let the Mr. Small weiner take what's hers.  

 

Jungeun and her friend start to head over. The blonde still staring at Sooyoung as she does so. Sooyoung only plays it cool and pays attention to some basketball players near the fountain. She doesn’t want to seem too into Jungeun because then she would come off as desperate and lame. She wanted to play the game for now and get Jungeun hooked on her.

 

Sooyoung remembers Nana’s words.

 

She thinks you’re just like the crew you ride with.

 

Crossing her arms and leaning onto her bike she acts like she ain’t interested. That usually got girls real frisky and then they were all up on her. Silently she listens to the conversation as Christian and Mandy embarrass themselves, “hey you, with the hoops. Mama lemme holla at you!” She closes her eyes and tries to not laugh. None of them had game like her.

 

“Man you sound stupid shut up.” This time it’s Hyolyn yelling at Mandy and Sooyoung has never respected her more.

 

She hears Jungeun’s laugh and her heart flutters at the delicate noise. “Alright go ahead, what you got to say to me?”

 

Sooyoung still hasn't looked over, “what’s you and your friends name.”   

 

“My name is Jungeun and this is-.”

 

Jungeun pauses a bit and lets the other girl introduce herself, “My name is Diamonte,”  the voice is deeper and smoother than Jungeun’s.

 

“Well Jungeun, Diamonte, I think you two are the finest girls on campus and I’d love for y’all to come back to my place and chill. Maybe sip on something, relax a little, get to know each other.” Christian’s voice is a few octaves deeper, trying to seduce the girl’s but after a second there’s a burst of laughter.

 

Sooyoung finally looks over and the girl’s are laughing straight in the guy’s faces. Diamonte waves her hand still laughing, “My boyfriend crazy he kill people so imma get my ass outta here, you coming J?” The blonde eyes both of the boys for a second longer but her eyes dart right to Sooyoung, freezing the girl in the spot.   

 

The blonde blows off Christain and Mandy, pulling her friends hand to her direction. While the girls of the crew seem amused the boys get pissed. Jungeun stops right in front of her, Diamonte’s hand still in her own. “Hey Sooyoung.” Her name is said so gracefully and feeling shoots all the way down to her toes.   

 

“Sup, lip.” The blonde tilts her head at the greeting, her lips growing wider from the smirk she was wearing.  

 

Her friend behind her looks Sooyoung up and down, almost like a piece of meat, “this the Sooyoung you was telling me about?” Diamonte’s eyes stop on her lips. Maybe that boyfriend of hers was made up. Because no loyal girl would be looking at her lips in that way.  

 

Jungeun nods her head and her friend bursts out into laughter, “alight I see you...i’ll leave you be.” Sooyoung watches as the girl walk off, mouthing a be good to Jungeun before turning around.  

 

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow at Jungeun, looks like she was being talked about. Jungeun pushes some of her blonde hair behind her ear and Sooyoung can’t help but force the movement into memory. Jungeun did it when she was nervous, she had done it at the custom shop.  

 

She wanted to know more about Jungeun. Sooyoung really wanted to see what was behind this persona lip and see Kim Jungeun. She feels like she’s only seen a small glimpse of the real girl. Now they were ingrained in her mind and she couldn’t stop replaying them late at night when all she could think about is kissing those red lips. It was driving her crazy. So Sooyoung would do her best to work her magic and slowly strip off those layers of protection Jungeun had wrapped around her.

 

In return maybe she’d shed some of her own.  

 

“You wanna walk me to my next class?” Sooyoung licks her lips and turns to Nana who is giving Jungeun the side eye. Nana seemed to not trust the blonde one bit and usually Sooyoung would take the girl seriously, but not this time. There was something different about Jungeun.  

 

Nana then turns to her, “aight imma fuck with ya.” Sooyoung holds her fist up to her mouth to stifle a laugh and shakes hands with Nana before pulling her in to fist bump her back.  

 

Jungeun’s amusement of the interaction gets to Sooyoung so she shoves the girl a bit making her whine. The group watch as she leaves, throwing her arm around Jungeun’s shoulder to escort her safely and comfortably to class.

 

The blonde snuggles into her side, blushing like crazy at Sooyoung’s stare. “You look too damn good today.” Sooyoung had leaned in close to the girl’s ear and whispered out the words. Her arm slips down the girl’s back, her hand rubbing all the way down to rest at her hip. There were a lot of people staring at them but Sooyoung could only look at Jungeun.

 

“Stop it,” Sooyoung smiles and lets her hand travel lower before grabbing the girl’s ass through the tight jeans. How’d she even get them on? Sooyoung leans back a little to watch it sway side to side but she doesn’t get enough time because Jungeun is swatting at her and snapping in a shrill voice. “I said stop!”

 

Laughing she holds her hands up in defense, “baby I’m just checking out what’s mine!” Jungeun rolls her eyes but she doesn’t say anything when Sooyoung’s hand goes back to rest on her ass. The older girl pulls her closer while feeling the cheek move up and down as they walked. She thanked god for giving her long arms.  

 

“Is there room, anymore more room for me?” The blonde gives her a skeptical look at her low voice and groans when she sings out, “in those jeans?” Jungeun’s ears turn blood red and she ducks her head to battle the shyness as Sooyoung giggles from her own goofiness. She was glad to see Jungeun enjoying it.  

 

Sooyoung still has a hand on her ass but the blonde takes it off to hold it in her own, their fingers interlocking as she leads the older indoors and upstairs to her classroom. Sooyoung is smiling the whole way, not minding how sweaty Jungeun’s hand was or how it was shaking in her own. It just told her how much Jungeun liked her.

 

Once they near the class room Jungeun pulls her to a secluded corner. When the blonde flips around to face her Sooyoung inches near her so she’s almost pinned against the wall. She still keeps her distance though, not wanting to suffocate Jungeun in case she was too nervous.  

 

Sooyoung glances over the entirety of her face. Trying to remember each feature so she can think about them tonight and hopefully in her dreams. “I missed you, when am I gonna get to see you again?” Sooyoung asks, dropping the whole hard to get game. She wanted to be real with Jungeun.  

 

Jungeun sighs and leans back onto the wall, “hmm I don’t know, maybe you should give me a reason?” Sooyoung bites her lip and looks around. God this girl gonna be the death of me. Eyeing Jungeun again she reaches out to grab at the girl’s waist to pull her close to her. The blonde’s breath hitches and her eyes close as Sooyoung’s lips ghost at her ear.

 

“Don’t play like that, you know you want me to break you off again.” Sooyoung is about to pull the girl off to the nearest empty classroom and fuck her silly. Desperate to have that contact with her. “I can’t stop thinking about it. How wet that pussy was for me.” Sooyoung laid up the past few nights after Jungeun had fallen asleep on her on the phone.

 

It was all visual and Sooyoung could almost feel it when she squeezed her eyes closed.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Jungeun gasps again and rests her hands against Sooyoung tummy. Sooyoung brings her forehead to lean onto Jungeun's. “You’re different.” Jungeun then lifts herself on her tippy toes to plant a short kiss on Sooyoung’s pouty lips.  

 

It doesn’t last long and Jungeun pulls back, “I’m sure you tell a lot bitches that.” Sooyoung opens her eyes, they had closed when she felt some kind of heavenly sensation on her lips. “I know that you like the play Sooyoung. But I don’t mind. I like to play too.” Sooyoung narrows her eyes and lets the girl slip out of her embrace.

 

That’s not the answer she wanted. She wasn’t playing, what she felt for Jungeun was real. Her heart doesn’t beat that loud anymore. She thought Jungeun was seeing through her but that wasn’t the case. Jungeun was only seeing what everyone else seen. But did she even want to see behind the walls? Or was she talking to Sooyoung only to get the thrill of it all.  

 

Sooyoung nods her head when Jungeun says she’ll call her. If Kim Jungeun wanted the game...well Sooyoung guesses she had to give it to her.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Nana is eating at the table, ignoring how Sooyoung is pacing the floors. The girl doesn’t even notice because the food in her mouth is so damn good, “fuck Sooyoung I don’t know what you put up in this bitch but it’s making me horny.” Nana was always surprised at her roommates cooking skills and everyday they got better. Sooyoung is still pacing the floor, her mind going into overdrive.

 

“How the hell am I supposed to convince Jungeun I wanna be serious with her?” Nana stops chewing and gives her a look filled with worry and misunderstanding.

 

Resuming her chewing, her eyes water. This shit tasted so damn good, “you show her, but let’s keep it real. You want Jungeun to be the one you settle for.” Sooyoung stops and stares at her.  

 

Throwing her hands up she shakes her head, “yes? The fuck kinda question is that?”  

 

“Sooyoung, you know your ass is just trying to distract the fact that-.” Nana knew something that only one other person knew. And that other person was Haseul. Sure after everytime Sooyoung thought she was in love with someone she’d go right back to the same person. Well not go back to them since that person didn’t really like her that much but she’d go back to obsessing over them.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare bring that shit up.” Sooyoung had a wall, a wall that she wrote the names of girl’s she’s been in love with. Sometimes it would take months for the feeling to go away. Sometimes it takes only a few hours. There was one girl’s name on there, some girl she’s never kissed or even remotely flirted with. She couldn’t bring herself to mark the name off the wall even though every other name was marked off.

 

Because no matter what, Sooyoung would always feel something for her.

 

Even if she’s messed it up. Even if she has no chance now since that girl is now in a serious relationship. Sooyoung deserved to be happy too, she had a feeling she’d find it within Kim Jungeun. The blonde was blowing her, “she’s coming over soon so don’t say some fucked up shit alright?”

 

“Right, so is this a fun game to you or are you being serious.” Nana asks her seriously. Was this a game to Sooyoung?

 

Shaking her head no Nana shrugs, “well see about that. You fucking her?”

 

Walking towards the table she leans up on it, “duh? What else we gon’ do? Stare at the wall?”  

 

“Alright, Choo Choo test.” Sooyoung frowns as Nana starts to giggle, shoving the rest of the food in her mouth.

 

Sooyoung follows the girl around as she starts to clean up, “come on man not Jungeun, can’t I just try with her?”  

 

“Nope you know how it goes.” She and Nana had this thing called a Choo Choo test. They would tag team a girl and see if they got jealous. The Choo Choo test always worked and most of the time Sooyoung would find out she didn’t really feel as much for the girl as she thought she did.

 

She hopes the Choo Choo test failed this time. She hopes she would have a bit of possessiveness to really confirm her feelings for Jungeun.  

 

All the sudden the doorbell rings and they both look in the direction. “Alright bro game on, let’s bust this bitch.” Nana smiles at Sooyoung’s flip of attitude and locks knuckles with her. Running towards the door she opens it quickly to a bashful Kim Jungeun. Sooyoung leans on the frame checking the girl out.  

 

“What you standing there for come in.” She mumbles out and moves her body to the side, letting Jungeun slip inside. The blonde thanks her and slowly takes her shoes off.

 

Sooyoung keeps her eyes on her ass, thinking of ways she’s gonna have it later on. “Um my friend dropped me off so is alright if I stay for a while?” Biting down on her knuckles she’s already getting horny. She simply nods and stays quiet making Jungeun strain to look at her.

 

While hating the concept of the Choo Choo test, she loved actually to run a train on a girl. Nana was the only bitch that had been fair with it. One time she did a train on a girl with Kim Doyeon and Park Kyungri only to fight them because they were fucking the girl too long and not sharing. “Let’s go to my room.”  

 

Jungeun nods, looking deathly afraid and follows Sooyoung to her room. Nana winks at her from the kitchen and Sooyoung returns it. Jungeun steps into the room taking it in all at once. All the posters and decorations that Sooyoung had. Most of it was lame but Sooyoung didn’t care, Jungeun wouldn’t remember after the pussy beat she was about to get.

 

“Woah you’re really cute Sooyoung, I didn’t know someone as bad as you could be into Adventure time.” She ignores the comment and digs some clothes out. “My baby sister loves that show.” At first Sooyoung thought the blonde was being sarcastic but after glancing over towards her she sees that the statement is honest from the heart.

 

Jungeun’s face is serious as she looks at the posters, a weird smile stretched on her lips. Sooyoung sits on the bed, “you comfortable?” Jungeun whips her head around.

 

The blonde's eyes widen, “yeah I’m good.”  

 

“Those clothes don’t look comfortable here put these on.” She tosses Jungeun a pair of ball shorts and a t-shirt. The blonde looks at them in her hands and then back to Sooyoung. “I won’t look.”  

 

Jungeun is skeptical but starts to strip and Sooyoung keeps her promise. The blonde takes off her jeans and tight shirt folding them to lay on Sooyoung’s desk. Then slips the oversize clothes on. “Take your bra off too.” Jungeun blushes and the heat starts to pulse between her thighs. She had been in this situation before but Sooyoung was really good, she couldn’t wait to get fucked by the girl again.  

 

Days after the custom shop she was still sore, but it was worth it. “You wanna come sit over here? You look cold.” Jungeun eyes the spot Sooyoung is patting on and she shakes her head. Sooyoung doesn’t crack a smile or anything just continues to eat Jungeun alive with her stare.  

 

Jungeun is on one side of the room and Sooyoung is on the other. She jumps when Sooyoung stands up a little too quickly, “I gotta um pee.” Sooyoung says nothing and stalks closer to Jungeun. The blonde’s heart was racing and her legs were about to give out. She wanted this so bad but the nerves were getting to her.  

 

She doesn’t think Sooyoung would go as easy on her as the last time. Her panties were getting soaked as Sooyoung got closer. All she could focus on was thick lips that were set straight. She didn’t even hear the door clock behind her. Jungeun keeps backing up but soon enough she bumps into something, or someone.

 

“Going somewhere?” There’s a deep voice right next to her and she slowly turns her head. It’s Nana, Sooyoung’s weird, but really sexy roommate. Jungeun really thinks she’s going to pass out now. Nana is smiling at her, her eyes full of mischief. Sooyoung didn’t tell her that the both of them would be fucking her, now it just got a whole lot more interesting.

 

Sooyoung tilts her head at the girl who was visibly breathing harder now. God bless her poor hole . Finally reaching the blonde she presses her body against hers and pushes her against Nana, trapping her tiny frame between theirs. While Sooyoung reaches up to grab Jungeun’s throat, tilting her head up, Nana grabs her hips and pulls them into her own. Sooyoung studies the girl closely, her eyes filled with the same lust from that day.

 

“You cool with this?” She asks for permission like she always does. Jungeun’s tiny fingers are gripping onto her sweater. Every inch of Sooyoung’s body was on fire. This was what fun was to her. But at the same time deep inside her mind, she was thinking about how she was more excited then dreading it. She couldn’t wait to show Nana her new toy. 

 

You wanna be serious with Kim Jungeun? The answer was no, but it was still worth a try. It would be ashame if she’d let this desire go to waste. “You gonna let your friend play with me too? Or is she just watching?” Jungeun was flickering her gaze back and forth between her eyes. Trying to find the answer.

 

Jungeun had thought Sooyoung had gone soft by the way the girl had been acting the past week or so, but all she could see was darkness in her eyes. Most rumors about Sooyoung were false. One was right though.

 

She was a player at heart, “what do you want baby?” Jungeun sighs and leans back into Nana who was kissing around her ear now. Sooyoung ghosts her lips around the side of Jungeun’s face.  

 

Jungeun arches her back between them, the sensation of getting sandwiched was getting to her. A total of four hands were on her, Nana’s hands were roughly rubbing into her hips while Sooyoung’s had slipped around to squeeze at her ass. When she moans, the taller girls smile at each other and pepper more kisses to her face.   

 

“I-I want both…” Sooyoung giggles at the plea and goes to feel of Jungeun’s pussy through the ball shorts she gave her. She takes the tip of her finger to feel the outline of the lips and presses hard to spread them apart. The blonde starts to squirm and Nana has to hold her up. Her hands trembling still gripping tightly on Sooyoung’s sweater.  

 

She keeps rubbing her finger through Jungeun’s slit and gropes her ass even harder, making the blonde jerk forward. Nana only keeps her on her feet afraid that the girl might lose her footing if she didn’t have support. Sooyoung is nibbling on the side of her jawline, Nana keeps biting at her ear whispering dirty words into it every few seconds.

 

“ You like Sooyoung?”

 

“You like the way she fucks you?”

 

“I can’t wait to fuck you too.”

 

Pulling skin between her teeth she softly kisses around to Jungeun’s lips and presses into them deeply. Jungeun sighs into her mouth and instantly opens it so Sooyoung can shove her tongue inside. The kiss is rough and it almost suffocates Junguen but she breathes through her nose and lets Sooyoung choke her out with her tongue.

 

Nana is now rubbing around her front too, when Sooyoung’s finger was still working into the fabric. Jungeun can’t get enough of it and tugs Sooyoung closer by the sweater. The taste of Sooyoung was addicting and her touch was leaving heat wherever it passed. Jungeun was already so close to the edge and they hadn’t even started. She blames Sooyoung for always giving her the best.

 

Sooyoung brings her fingers back from where they were playing with Jungeun’s clit through her shorts. She could already feel how damp they had gotten and the sensation was making Sooyoung’s mouth water. Bringing her fingers to grip at Jungeun’s throat that was red with blush she chokes her a bit, making the tiny moans coming out of her mouth strangled.  

 

The blonde’s eyes were heavy with pleasure and Sooyoung wanted to keep it that way. Because for what they were about to do to her she needed to be turned on or it was going to hurt. Sooyoung can feel the knot twist in her stomach, she was already getting so wet too. Her panties were sticky and she wanted to grab Jungeun’s hand to lead it to where she needed the pressure release.

 

Sooyoung needed to be patient though, because there was no fun in the rush. Everything was better when built up, and her arousal was piling on quickly. Ignoring the low throb in between her thighs she takes her other hand and brings it up to Jungeun’s lips. Sooyoung squeezes the hand holding Jungeun’s throat harder, turning the girl’s face red. Rubbing her thumb across her lips she stares at the girl with dark eyes, “say ah.”  

 

With a bit of a struggle since her airways were being cut off Jungeun opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue. Nana had now slipped her hands underneath her shorts, clawing into her hips and pulling her back. Jungeun’s legs were shaking and her eyes were watering, thankfully Sooyoung had eased up on the choking when she slips her fingers inside of her mouth.

 

Nana starts to grind into the girl’s ass as Sooyoung finger fucks her mouth. Her other hand holds her jaw in place as she presses her fingers to the back of Jungeun’s tongue. Her own voice fails her when she whines at the site of Jungeun gagging on her fingers, Nana seemed to notice how painfully horny she was now. Sooyoung’s breathing had become shallow and her insides were pulsing.

 

Jungeun was insanely sexy and Sooyoung was starting to lose her mind to the desire. She needed to do something to this girl soon or she was going to explode. She wanted to make the blonde scream and cry out, she wanted to rip her hair out and fuck her until she couldn’t move. She wanted to break Jungeun. Sooyoung hasn’t had that impulse in a long time.

 

Sooyoung shoves her fingers down into her throat and leans forward to lick the tear that had dropped from Jungeun’s eye. She plants a kiss on her cheek in the form of a promise. One that tells Jungeun she’s about to give her the best pussy beat down of her life. Jungeun came to her in the first place right? So who was she to not give it all for the girl. Pulling her fingers out finally she sucks the salvia off and Jungeun swallows, trying to catch her breathing.  

 

Giving Nana a signal the girl backs off, Sooyoung never sees emotion on her roommates face. But in this moment Nana’s usually pale cheeks were dusted with plush and her mouth was parted for the heavy breathes leaving her lungs. In truth Nana was starting to lose herself in the madness too.   

 

Jungeun looks between them, confused at the sudden standoff and why she wasn’t being touched anymore. She loved all the attention on her but Sooyoung and Nana were having some sort of silent conversation. Her panties were soaked now and she was sure the shorts were too. She needed Sooyoung to take care of her, to break her off again like she had told her a week ago.

 

The ache down below was painful and she wanted someone to take it away for her. Jungeun couldn’t stand it, much she could feel herself throb. Suddenly she’s grabbed and Sooyoung goes to throw her down on the bed. Jungeun watches as the girl crawls over her with a clenched jaw and hooded eyes. She’s never seen anyone this sexy before.

 

Sooyoung snorts when Jungeun automatically spreads her legs but she goes to lay beside the girl. The one that slips between her legs is Nana. Sooyoung waits patiently for Nana but the girl is kneeling on the bed closely observing the panting girl underneath. Not being able to wait any long Sooyoung goes to rub Jungeun through the shorts and starts to make out with her.  

 

The kiss is long and sweet, Jungeun rolls her hips up to get more friction from Sooyoung’s hands. It distracts her from Nana who was slowly stripping in front of them. Sooyoung nips at her lips before pulling away looking into Jungeun’s sharp eyes. The girl’s hand was wrapped around her neck while the other was on her wrist, pleading her not to stop what she was doing.  

 

Soft moans slip out of Jungeun’s mouth and she gasps when her shorts are finally being pulled off. Nana is naked now and the girl’s laying down stare at her figure. Sooyoung has always appreciated Nana’s lean body. Jungeun’s legs squeeze together when cool air hits her heated core. Sooyoung starts to pull her own clothes off as well and Jungeun doesn’t know who to look at.  

 

When Sooyoung’s shirt comes off her gaze can’t break from the girl’s abs that were tense from the action. Jungeun wanted to put her mouth all over the girl’s body and worship her. But she felt like she wasn’t going to get the opportunity. The only body that was going to get attention was hers, she had no complaints though.

 

Nana slips Jungeun’s panties down and her jaw drops at the site, “fuck…” Jungeun’s lips were kinda fat and they were wet or whatever. She wasn't sure if she’s ever seen something so smooth and pretty. Sooyoung raises her brow at her roommate, amused at her reaction to Jungeun’s fatty that was a bit sticky with arousal.  

Sooyoung finishes stripping before turning to take Jungeun’s top off. Nana is busy working up the girl’s thighs by leaving bite marks and kisses on the inside of them. Sooyoung knew how soft Jungeun’s skin was so she knows Nana was finding pleasure by explorer it with her lips. Sooyoung focuses on Jungeun’s top half. Leaning over to lick the sweat that had formed around her tits.

 

Jungeun’s little nip nops were hard and screaming for attention so Sooyoung only teased a while longer. Sucking on the side of Jungeun’s tittie she licks all the way up and moans when she feels the hard nub against it. The blonde moans loudly at the contact since her nipples were really sensitive and shoots her hands up to thread them through Sooyoung’s soft hair.

 

Flicking the nub with the tip of her tongue, she finally pulls it into her mouth and sucks hard. Her hand was toying with Jungeun’s other nipple, rubbing over it with her thumb and twisting it whenever the blonde shook a little too much. Jungeun’s titties were small so Sooyoung could almost fit the whole thing in her mouth.  

 

Jungeun’s whole body was spasming and Sooyoung holds her mouth open to swirl her tongue around the girl’s nipple. Looking up she’s pleased to see that Jungeun is gritting her teeth at the sensations, her eyes squeezed shut to try and combat all the attention on her body. Laying her tongue flat on the nipple she flips it upward in a teasing manner then nibbles on it a little bit.  

 

Sooyoung keeps rolling her tongue over Jungeun’s nipple, watching her reactions closely. But she knows her friend has gotten to work finally when Jungeun’s eyes pop open and a loud grunt escapes her mouth. Sooyoung turns and rests her cheek against Jungeun’s tiddie as the girl claws into her scalp and shoulder. Nana was eating her out and Sooyoung was watching the girl’s tongue swirling all around, her lips getting coated with Jungeun’s wetness.

 

Nana had her eyes closed and Sooyoung can hear the quiet moans coming from her mouth. She must have thought Jungeun tasted really good. Jungeun’s legs were squeezing around Nana’s head making it hard to see for Sooyoung. She knows it must have felt really good, so much she wanted to trap Nana between her legs forever but Sooyoung really wanted to see that mouth go to work on Jungeun’s pussy.

 

“Keep those legs open baby.” Sooyoung reaches down to spread Jungeun’s legs and she can’t help but bite her lips at the sucking noises from down below. Jungeun sounded so wet and Nana was lapping it all up with her tongue. All the noises shoot right to Sooyoung’s tummy making is twist and turn even worse. It was taking all her strength not to touch herself at the site but she only keeps Jungeun’s leg pinned down, groping at it softly as Nana continues her assault.  

 

Sooyoung can’t keep listening and watching or she’s going to ruin it. Nana was eating her out so good and it was driving Sooyoung crazy with want. Turned on by the lips smacking against pussy she scoots up so she’s right next to Jungeun’s ear. “Does it feel good babygirl?” Jungeun’s eyes roll back and she leaned her head into the pillows. Sooyoung is rubbing all over her chest and stomach to keep her warm.

 

She can feel how tiny Jungeun was and how easy it would be to throw her around. But right now the girl was getting her shit ate out so Sooyoung would have to wait. “Tell me how it feels?” Jungeun can’t even answer, she only gives Sooyoung a long moan for response. Jungeun’s eyes are closed so Sooyoung inches her hands down below and slaps at Nana’s head. She wanted to feel Jungeun’s pussy too.  

 

Her roommate gets the gesture and moves lower to start thrusting her tongue in Jungeun’s tight entrance. Sooyoung takes her finger tips and presses them against Jungeun’s swollen clit. The blonde whines and squeezes onto her body harder and Nana’s head and her hand get trapped between the thighs.  

 

She strokes her clit slowly while Nana puts the work into the hole. Soon enough Jungeun is screaming and Sooyoung hopes her neighbors kids aren’t outside or they was going to hear some lady screaming next door. Sooyoung has had the police called on her a few times for making love so good. The neighbors knew her name very well. They also knew 9-1-1 very well.  

 

At first they thought Sooyoung was slapping up people but really she was just slapping ass and busting up some coochie real late at night. Sure it sounded like abuse but really Sooyoung was being very kind to some girls body. She really knew how to hit it right and her stroke game could not be competed against. When the police were called her ego was blew a little bit.

Especially when Officer Jung Jinsoul was the one that got the call. Sooyoung would casually tell the dark haired girl she was just rearranging some girl’s guts and there was nothing to worry about. Sooyoung would smirk at the disgusted look on the girl’s face and wave goodbye when Jinsoul would walk away without a word. Sometimes she would check and see if it was Jinsoul and if it was she’d hop in the shower to get wet and put a towel on to answer the officer.

 

She’d liked to mess around like that. It wasn’t anything serious or anything.  

 

“ I’m about to cum.” Sooyoung is pulled out of her thoughts, she was just absentmindedly stroking the girls clit while thinking Jinsoul. Somehow her arousal had deflated a bit, but as soon as she regained her pace it returned. Nana is still eating her out roughly and Sooyoung begins to rub at her clit in a certain way that usually made girls cream.  

 

Soon enough Jungeun is raising up off the bed with her eyes scrunched close and her breath frozen in her lung. Sooyoung stops and presses her fingers on the blonde’s clit and sighs out when she feels it twitch and throb against the pad of her fingertips. She can tell every time the girl clenches around Nana’s tongue and she wishes she could feel that tightness wrap around her. But instead she settles for Jungeun’s jerking clit that was swollen from all the stimulation.

 

Sooyoung knows what Nana is experience when the girl moans out loudly. Junguen must have came all over her tongue, she remembers how warm and thick is was. She really wanted to eat Jungeun out now, but she knew she needed to fuck her after this. Nana laps up the remainder of the cum and lifts up, Sooyoung groans at the trail of something sticky attached to Nana’s cum covered lips as she pulls back. Nana licks her lips clean breaking the trail and smiles at Sooyoung. They share a small look before getting up all together.

 

Sooyoung lets Jungeun rest as she puts her hair up into a ponytail and stretches out her back. Nana had stepped outta the room for a moment and Sooyoung stands to go over to her drawer to pull out her baby, or really it was more of a monster. Sooyoung’s strap was long and thick, she really liked to stretch girl’s pussies out and watch them grip onto her shit. Something about it made her toes curl.

 

Nana returns into the room, her strap already around her hips and the bands secured around her thighs. Sooyoung simply checks her roommate out as she slips her own shit on. Jungeun’s are is thrown over her eyes, the girl’s body is curled up and still twitching every moment or so. She doesn’t even notice the two are gone or conspiring against her pussy that was still on display.

 

“Imma fuck first, hold her legs back.” Nana nods her head, it was only fair since Jungeun was her girl. If it was the other way around Nana would have first dibs. Jungeun is trying to control her breathing when her ankles are grabbed and she’s pulled down the mattress. She opens her eyes and gasps when she sees two skinny girls with big dildos attached to their hips.

 

Nana crawls behind her and Sooyoung throws her legs apart to get between them. The taller girl is rubbing up and down her torso while Sooyoung is squirting lube on the strap. That’s probably the biggest one Jungeun has ever seen but she was sure she could still take it. “You used to be a cheerleader right Jungeun?” The blonde shivers at Sooyoung’s raspy voice. She’s still high from the previous orgasm so she knows the pleasure is about to be doubled.

 

Slowly nodding for an answer, Sooyung lets out a deep laugh. “Let’s see how flexible you are.” Nana reaches down and pulls her legs up, slowly dragging her hands up to her ankles and spreading her wide open and up. Sooyoung then drags her down the mattress some more until the girl is standing between her legs, stroking the plastic dick between her hand to smear the lube on it.

 

Jungeun can only watch, her hands twisted in the sheets, just how her stomach was knotted up in pain. Sooyoung takes two fingers and plays around with her pussy, spreading her lips apart and circling around at her clit. Jungeun closes her eyes when Sooyoung shoves two fingers inside her. Sooyoung was only doing it to prepare the girl, she rubbed the walls roughly and spread her fingers out wide. Jungeun was so tight though she doesn’t know how she’s gonna fit it all in.  

 

Sooyoung brings her fingers out and sucks on them eagerly, her mind still hazy from the feeling of Jungeun’s pussy throbbing around her fingers. Grabbing the end of the fake dick she presses the tip against Jungeun’s clit making the girl moan out from the slight contact. Slipping it in between her folds a bit to gather a bit of wetness, Sooyoung pushes the tip of it in. Jungeun whines and takes in a sharp breath of air. Nana only watches with parted lips as Sooyoung pumps the girth in once inch at a time, her hands on the back of Jungeun’s thighs to push her back even more.  

 

Jungeun chokes out a few moans at being filled up, she can’t help but clench around the strap at how it rubbed against her walls. She wanted it all the way in, so she can feel it deep inside her where it was the most satisfying. Sooyoung pushes Jungeun back until her hips are off the mattress, this was the best way to see if a girl could really take dick or not and she was desperate to find out if Jungeun could or not.

 

She’s about halfway in when she pulls out, a moan breaking out when she sees Jungeun’s pussy gripping tightly around the strap. Jungeun must have not wanted her to pull out so she shoves it back in at a slow pace and continues to grind her hips to push the inches in. When Sooyoung bottoms out she can feel Jungeun’s legs shake against her hands. The girl’s ankles come to rest beside her head and Nana holds her shoulders down.

 

Sooyoung wiggles around a bit letting Jungeun feel it deep inside. She knew she was up in those guts and she couldn’t wait to pound into them. But she needed the girl to adjust to the girth first. Jungeun has her eyes squeezed shut, her nails digging into Sooyoung’s wrists. It’s really painful and she can feel it in her tummy. She felt like there was a little bubble about to pop and she wanted Sooyoung to start moving before it was unbearable.  

 

Pumping her hips a bit Sooyoung kneels on the bed. Jungeun was pouring the sweat now and her hair was sticking to Nana’s tummy where the girl was kneeling behind her. Sooyung lifts her hips and drags the strap out until its only about an inch inside of Jungeun. She takes a deep breath before shoving it all the way in. Jungeun screams out loudly, the clap of their skin mixes with the noise. Sooyoung squeezes onto Jungeun’s thighs and brings her hips up once more.

 

Sooyoung begins to slam into the girl roughly. Jungeun gives her a pained moan with each stroke. Sooyung was up in her guts and everytime she bottomed out it shot a pleasure into Jungeun that she had never felt before. Sooyoung starts to sweat as well from how hard she’s going, but she’s not stopping anytime soon because the sound of Jungeun’s wet pussy drives her on, “does it hurt?”  

 

Jungeun nods her head quickly, tears were forming in her eyes but at the same time it felt so good. She wouldn’t admit it outloud but she liked being disrespected like this. Sooyoung only picks her pace up, slamming into the girl harder than before. “Good, you gonna take this dick and like it.” She would stop of course if Jungeun wanted her too but the girl seemed to want it just as bad as her. So Sooyoung gave it to her.  

 

Her hips connected with the back of Jungeun’s thighs everytime she pumped it in. Sooyoung grunts from the over exhaustion and the pleasure she was getting from this. She hadn’t enjoyed someone like this in a long time. With every stroke Jungeun’s pussy was making some kinda noise that made Sooyoung dizzy and the girl’s high pitched moans were flowing through the house.

 

She can’t help but moan at the girl beneath her, taking the dick down like a champ. Nana looks at her roommate, Sooyoung was sexy when she was turned on. The girl was biting her lip with her nose scrunched up while fucking the pretty blonde beneath her hard. Sooyoung was having so much fun and Nana liked watching her. It made her chest tight and the area between her legs wet. Sooyoung was an amazing lover.

 

Sooyoung continues to drive her strap into the girl’s hole relentlessly. By the time it was over she was sure it was going to be pulverized. Nana reaches down to where Sooyoung was beating Jungeun’s pussy up and goes to press up against the girl’s clit that was now large from all the overstimulation. Jungeun screams so loud it pierces their ears but Nana rubs into it anyways. Jungeun’s legs push against Sooyoung’s shoulder but it doesn’t stop her from going in.

 

“ FUCK!,” Sooyoung gasps when Jungeun curses, watching Nana still rub into her clit but her thrusts stop all together when she hears a squirt noise come from the girl’s coochie. Pushing her strap all the way inside she watches as cum starts to drip from Jungeun and onto the sheet. Sooyoung starts to roll her hips to still give the girl something to ride on.  

 

There was cum everywhere and Sooyoung doesn’t even know where it came from. She was starting to really get into it and she forgot to even ask Jungeun if she was close. Now she knew the girl was close and Nana’s touch had sent her over the edge. Looking at her friend who had retreated her hand she lifts her own on. They high five ignoring how Jungeun is spasming out between them.  

 

Jungeun had blacked out maybe...from all the pleasure. When she gets back to her senses she can feel herself throb around the thick girth still buried up inside her. It feels so good so she just lays her head back onto the mattress and enjoys it. Sooyoung waits a few minutes catching her breath while Jungeun almost looks passed out.

 

“Yo is she sleeping?” Jungeun suddenly wakes up and puts her thumb up into the air. They laugh and finally Sooyoung pulls out, and gasps at all the mess. Deciding not to comment she shakes some of the cum off her strap and Nana gets up too. The both of them are still horny but it was up to Jungeun if she wanted to go.

 

Jungeun lays there, on the verge of sleeping after such a good nut. “Can you go one more time? My friend still wants to hit.” She groans at the sound of Sooyoung’s voice interrupting her sleep, but when was the next time this opportunity was going to show itself. Opening her eyes she nods at the two girls who are standing there awkwardly.

 

Sooyoung walks towards her, “cool.” Nana was now biting her lip excited for the next event. Sooyoung flips the blonde on her belly and brings her to her feet. Jungeun lets the older girl toss her around, willing to get fucked in anyway she can. Soon she’s bent over the mattress her legs spread apart on the floor. It was very similar to the way Sooyoung fucked her at the shop.  

 

Her face is shoved down to the mattress so she arches her back for the girl’s. Sooyoung and Nana get a little carried away with staring at Jungeun’s exposed area, forgetting they were supposed to be fucking her. Sooyoung steps forward and spreads Jungeun’s cheeks apart, “check this out…” Nana waddles over to bend down and look at what Sooyoung’s referring to.

 

They both stare at Jungeun’s pussy like it was some piece of meat at the deli on sale, “pussy on mac n’ cheese.” Nana simply says and Sooyoung agrees. The older girl raises her hand and slaps Jungeun’s ass that barely jiggles. Nana situates herself behind Jungeun and slides her tip between her slit as well before shoving the length in.

 

Jungeun only softly moans and takes it, she was already so stretched out so this felt like nothing. It still was nice though and she gripped onto the sheets as Nana slowly pumped into her. The girl is snapping her hips forward and the room echoes in clapping noises. Nana fucks her for about five more minutes like this.

 

Sooyoung and Nana’s trains started off pretty normal, but as it went on they’d like to call it the train crash for a number of reasons. Nana slips back out and moves out the way for Sooyoung to slide in. Instead of pumping into the girl, Sooyoung grinds her hips against her ass in a fluid motion. Her hands spread out on Jungeun’s back and Nana’s mouth waters at how sensually Sooyoung moves her hips against the girl.

 

Continuing to grind into the girl she rubs up and down her back affectionately. She went pretty hard just a moment ago, and Jungeun really took one for the team. Sooyoung keeps it deep, massaging the girl’s walls until Jungeun is moaning loud again. She pulls out much to the girl’s protest and slaps hands with Nana.  

 

Nana smacks her hands hard down on Jungeun’s ass and spreads her cheeks apart. Lining the strap up she slams it in, Sooyoung covers her mouth when Jungeun squeals out. Nana’s pace is a lot harder now and she grips onto the girl’s hips to pound into her. She smacks Jungeun’s ass every once in a while and fucks her until she starts breathing hard. 

 

It’s Sooyoung’s turn again and she walks over to Jungeun and reaches down to grab the blonde hair that was wet with sweat. She slips her fake dick inside and pulls on her hair at the same time. Jungeun reaches back to spread her cheeks apart this time and lets Sooyoung thrust into her at a fast pace. Sooyoung’s other hand hangs to the side as she leans back to shove more of the length in. Looking at Nana as she lazily fucks Jungeun she throws up a west coast sign with her hand.

 

Nana comes back up and Sooyoung shoves Jungeun off of her and back down to the bed. Nana raises a brow at Sooyoung’s treatment of the girl now. It’s how she usually treated hoes. Nana lifts the girl up and back to position, she wonders if Jungeun was still enjoying it. Leaning over she pins Jungeun to the mattress by pressing in between her shoulders. Jungeun grunts out when Nana starts to pound into her.  

 

Nana fucked hard but so did Sooyoung and the girls kept taking turns on her like that. She was exhausted but at the same time close to the edge. Neither of them went long enough on her to break her off again and it was frustrating. They tag-teamed her forever and Jungeun could barely hold her eyes open. They would pump into her just right and then pull off when they got a little winded. Jungeun was about to cuss them out for edging her so much.

 

It’s Nana’s turn again and Jungeun waits to feel the length inside her again.This time she was going to cum. Nana starts of incredibly hard, smacking her hips into her ass. Jungeun’s elbows are constrained by Nana and she’s pulled back onto the strap as it’s shoved deep inside her. Nana keeps up with the pace and Jungeun can start to feel that pressure again, the heat flowing all the way down to her toes.  

 

Her pussy in throbbing like crazy and she whimpers out, “ p-please don’t stop .” Tiny whines come out of her mouth as Nana keeps jack-hammering into her. Her elbows are released and Nana grabs tightly onto her waist and squeezes it hard while fucking her even harder. Jungeun scratches at the sheets of Sooyoung’s bed. There was now music in the room. She thinks it was fight night song by migos.  

 

“Make her cum Nana,” Jungeun breathes out in relief but she didn’t know what she was getting into her. Nana fucks her a lot longer and when Jungeun is about to cum the girl pounding into her pushes her into the mattress. Jungeun’s legs fly up and Nana fucks her into the mattress not giving her coochie any breaks .Jungeun starts to scream out some stuff not even she can understand.

 

She can feel Nana all up in her guts and her toes start to curl as the girl strokes mad game. Sooyoung is taking off her strap while watching the two. Nana was going ham on Jungeun’s roast beef, her roommate had her pinned to the bed and was slamming into her over and over again. Jungeun’s screams get louder but the music drowns them out.  

 

Jungeun taps on the mattress when she feels the pressure pop and electricity moves through her body. Heat blooms in her chest, everything felt so good and she didn’t even notice she was drooling onto the mattress. Shaking underneath Nana’s grip the girl slows her pace until finally stopping and pulling out. She sits and watches Jungeun orgasm. Her pussy was red from all the treatment.

 

Sooyoung walks over and slaps on the girl’s ass, “we didn’t cum you mind giving us head?” Jungeun cracks an eye open, she could kill Ha Sooyoung right now. But the truth is, it was unfair if they gave her the clapping of her life while they got nothing. Jungeun wobbles on her arms as she lifts herself up and watches the two girls crawl up the bed beside her. She wants to do Sooyoung first so she scoots over to the girl’s spread legs.  

 

Going straight to work, Sooyoung holds her head in place as she licks up and down her slit. “Suck my clit I’m not gonna last long.” Jungeun gives up giving the full treatment of eating Sooyoung out, even if she really wanted to, and listens to the girl and goes to give all attention to her swollen nip nop. Sooyoung signs out when she feels pouty lips wrap around her sensitive area.   

 

Sooyoung scratches at Jungeun’s head and watches her closely suck on her clit like she was told to do. Jungeun looks so pretty while giving her head and it felt so good. The whole time Sooyoung had been pent up and the ache down below was painful.

 

It really doesn’t take long before Sooyoung is quietly whimpering. Jungeun keeps sucking hard and uses her tongue to rub up against her clit. When Sooyoung releases into her mouth they both moan, Sooyoung at the final relief and Jungeun at the taste. Licking up all of Sooyoung’s cum she moves over to Nana, who was already playing with herself.

 

Jungeun raises a brow at the girl, “couldn’t wait?” Nana simply shakes her head and lets Jungeun go to work. Sooyoung gets off the bed and gets a towel. Nana watches the girl walk off to go take a shower, leaving her and Jungeun alone with each other.  

 

“This the worst head i’ve ever got,” Nana says, it wasn’t the truth, it felt really good. But she wanted to see the girl squirm. Jungeun to her surprise only works harder. Nana smiles and pats on the blonde’s head and likes how Jungeun swirls her tongue around her clit. Breathing out slowly she cums in Jungeun’s mouth and waits for the girl to clean her up before rolling off the bed. Jungeun licks at her lips and stares at her. “Thanks I guess.”

 

Jungeun rolls her eyes at the weirdo as she leaves the room. Finally relaxing she realizes she can finally rest and probably go to sleep. Although Sooyoung said she couldn’t stay the night she doesn’t really want to leave. She was exhausted and she knows as soon as she knocks out no one was going to be able to wake her up.

 

Slowly drifting off to sleep, she thinks of how good her body feels. It’s buzzing and light like she was almost on clouds. Getting fucked was the only thing that gave her this sensation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Haha :D


End file.
